


Shokichi’s Paradise

by tlovesldh



Category: EXILE (Japan Band)
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 82
Words: 20,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlovesldh/pseuds/tlovesldh
Summary: Shokichi’s love life is such a mess . Will he get a grip on it?
Relationships: Nogae Shuhei | SWAY/Yagi Shokichi | EXILE SHOKICHI, Ryuji Imaichi/ Shokichi | EXILE SHOKICHI, ShoNes| Nesmith/Yagi Shokichi| EXILE SHOKICHI, Yagi Shokichi/Elliot Koya |ELLY
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mature rating due to the mention of abuse . Anyone that is sensitive to abuse or mentions of it please beware . The description of abuse isn’t there. Slight implications to manipulation will be written .

Shokichi kept looking at Sway from afar. Sway in Shokichi's mind is the cutest man in the world . "Sho , are you okay you've been looking at me like you want to eat me?" Sway asks Shokichi in a worried tone . "Yeah I'm fine Shuhei" Shokichi looks away flustered and Sway notices but brushes it off . Shokichi looks back at Sway then plays with his fingers . 

Kenchi and Akira watched the interaction through the practice room window and are laughing their asses off because they know Sway and Shokichi like each other and they know Hiro will find a way to set them up even if it's through a set up collaboration. They both walk out to Shokichi and Shizuka looks at them from the hall way and shakes her head walking away quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shokichi you like Sway don't you ?"Kenchi asks as Shokichi nods yes . " Do I even have a chance ?" Shokichi asks while he looks up at Kenchi . "Sway is probably confused about his feelings towards but I bet he likes you back" Akira answers before Kenchi can muster up courage to speak . " That's why Akira is my husband " Kenchi says as Akira kisses his cheek . Shokichi watches Kenchi get flustered and burry his face into Akira's arm . Akira lets Kenchi cling to his torso as they walk away .

Shokichi gets up and puts his jacket on as he heart beats one hundred beats as Sway walks by and stops to help him . " Shuhei ,what are you doing ?" Shokichi asks as Sway helps him put on his jacket then wraps his hands around Shokichi's waist tightly . " It seemed like you needed a hug." Sway said as Shokichi turns around and buries his face into Sway's chest. " Shuhei" Shokichi mumbles feeling relaxed and Sway holds . " Yes Sho?" Sway asks concerned. " Can I be with you tonight?" Shokichi asks and Sway nods . " I know you like me but I get that your shy . I like you too Sho. " Sway says as he lifts him up. Shokichi automatically locks his limbs around him . " Baby I am not going anywhere ." Sway says as he lifts Shokichi's chin up to give him a kiss . He kisses Shokichi softly. Shokichi gets flustered and his face gets red . Sway carries him to his car, putting him in the passenger seat.


	3. Chapter 3

Sway looks over at Shokichi in the passenger seat sleeping wishing he could be in his lap. Sway looks back at the road and arrives at his house a few minutes later . He quietly opens his car door getting out and going over to Shokichi's side opening his door , unbuckling him lifting him up . " My cute cuddly baby "   
Sway whispers as Shokichi snores softly as he's being carried into the house . 

Sway takes off Shokichi's jacket and shoes laying him on the couch. Shokichi wakes up showily looking for Sway . Sway appears shirtless, walking over to Shokichi then sitting down next to him . Shokichi gets on Sway's lap then kisses him sucking on his bottom lip . Sway gets flustered but continues kissing Shokichi as he hears a slight moan from him . They stopped and Shokichi buries his face into Sway's chest. Sway plays with Shokichi's hair . " Shokichi are you hungry? I made a pizza " Sway asks Shokichi and he mumbles a yes but it's clear that he's tired but he knows he has to eat.


	4. Chapter 4

Sway watches Shokichi carefully as he gets his pizza. Shokichi sits down to eat his pizza. "If you have nothing to do tomorrow you can stay here with me ." Sway says as Shokichi smiles , opening his arms and Sway sits in lap. He plays with Shokichi's fingers as he looks up at him with puppy dog eyes and Shokichi gives him a kiss. " Sway I know what you want but are you sure you want it yet?" Shokichi asks him . 

Sway gets all flustered and shakes his head . Shokichi looks at him kissing his cheeks softly pulling him close . Shokichi carries him upstairs . " Want me to lay with you ?" Shokichi asks and Sway nods already curled up in Shokichi's arms . Shokichi lays Sway down to take his shirt and pants off then lays down. Sway lays on top of him, laying his head on his chest . Shokichi wraps his arms around Sway tightly. Sway slowly falls asleep as Shokichi kisses his head. Shokichi falls asleep while singing to him.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morningSway woke Shokichi up by giving him head .Shokichi told him to continue by short breathy moans .Now Shokichi is on top ofSwayriding him , moaning loudlyas cum shoots all over Sway's stomach . Sway releases inside of him .Shokichi kisses Sway deeply ." Baby boy"Sway says as Shokichi cuddles to hisside . 

Sway carries Shokichi to the shower and puts him down andturns it on . He helps Shokichi intothe shower then lathers them up . He gives Shokichi little pecks on the cheek and the lips as he helps him out of the shower .

He puts one of his shirts onhim and he smiles when Shokichi hugs himself.Sway pulls Shokichi close to him .They check their phones to make sure there is no schedule. Shokichi leans into Sway's chest as he holds him tightly .

They go downstairs to eat . Sway looks at his texts from Kazuki while he's eating and Shokichi notices how pissed he's getting. Shokichi notices Sway cry andhe looks at messages and realizes Kazuki cheated on him before they broke up and Kazuki won't leave him alone. Shokichi knows Sway wants to be with him and not Kazuki. Shokichi pulls Sway into his arms swaying them side to side trying to calm him down . "I'm here baby shh " Shokichi sayswhile kissing his cheeks multiple times .Sway starts laughing. Shokichi texts Hiro about what's wrong and Hiro says he'll deal with it .


	6. Chapter 6

Shokichi looked down at Sway . " Baby are you still upset ? " He asked Sway and held him close while lifting him up . Sway's limbs wrapped around him as he nodded. Shokichi gave him a suspicious look because he knows when Sway wants affection. He peppers him with tiny little kisses all over his neck. Sway laughed softly resting his head. 

" Hiro told me to go to your schedule tomorrow that Exile and Exile The Second have nothing planned " Shokichi as Sway grips to him tighter. Shokichi notices Sway fell asleep and takes him to the bed ,laying him down then he lays down in his arms. Sway instinctively wraps his arms around Shokichi . Shokichi giggles as he realizes that Sway was not really asleep . He peppers him with kisses . " You're mine forever baby. " Sway says as he pulls Shokichi closer to him. Shokichi gets flustered and buries his face in to Sway's chest. They both fall asleep for a couple hours . Sway wakes up first and looks down at Shokichi curled up in his armswith a bright smile. He leans down to kiss him. Shokichi kisses him back slightly awakebut not fully awake .Sway sits up putting a still sleepy Shokichi on his lap. Shokichi interlocks his fingers with the ones around his waist.His stomach growls . "Are you hungry?"Sway asks him and he nods .

Sway carries him downstairs setting him on the couch.Sway answers his phone and realizes it's on speaker when Kazuki says "Nobody ever wanted Shokichi"and Sway answers angrily " Leave Shokichi out of this Kazuki and please leave me alone " . Sway sits down after that phone call and starts shaking forcing himself not to cry. Shokichi notices Sway's phone in the kitchen with a bunch of messages from Kazuki unanswered andsees him on the floor sitting trying to calm down . Shokichi holds his hand out and Sway grabs it and squeezes it . " Shuhei he's going to get kicked out of the company if he keeps bothering you .. it's a distraction and he broke contract multiple times . " Shokichisays and Sway gets up." How did he break contract? " Sway asks ." You'll find out soon" Shokichi answers .


	7. Chapter 7

Shokichi looks at Sway. "Hiro will explain what he did to fuck with his contract agreement " He tells him . " It involves coming into work drunk even Atsushi wouldn't do that " He also adds. " Kazuki is always compared to Atsushi vocally but I'd say Omi is closer to Atsushi vocally or even Mabu." Sway says and Shokichi nods . Shokichi looks at his phone . " I have a meeting to go to " He says as he rushes to get dressed . Sway goes upstairs and lays down . Shokichi goes to his meeting and everyone asks if Sway is okay and the rest of the meeting runs smoothly. After his meeting he goes home to check on Sway . He finds Sway sleeping and he steals a few kisses from him . He goes downstairs to eat . Sway wakes up slowly to the feeling of the kisses. " Sho, baby are you home?" He says as he rubs his eyes . " I'm downstairs Shu"Shokichi says as Sway gets up and goes downstairs to find Shokichi. He runs up to him and gives him a hug. Shokichi holds him close. "Everyone asked about you .. they know about the outbursts Kazuki causes you to have . Hiro also said to use the board room if you need to calm down . Kubo - C said Kazuki almost hit you because of a disagreement. That got me furious." Shokichi said and Sway nodded . Sway checked his phone and it was Hiro telling him to stay home for a couple days while he deals with Kazuki . Hiro also mentions that he'll get Sway vocal lessons so that he can be a vocal and a rapper . Shokichi's jaw drops when Sway shows him the message. "He really fucked up..." Shokichi said and Sway nodded .


	8. Chapter 8

Sway looks over Shokichi while they go to LDH's HQ to meet with Hiro and others just to make sure Shokichi has no schedule . Shokichi seems pissed but it's not at Sway . He will lunge at Kazuki when he gets the chance . Sway holds Shokichi's hand and looks at him hoping he's going to relax . Shokichi relaxes and they reach LDH's HQ . They both walk in to speak with Hiro. Hiro tells them to sit . Sway says P-cho noticed how violent Kazuki has been with him and he shows the bruises that Kazuki has gave him while he was dating him and that Shizuka taught him how to cover them up . Shokichi holds his hand . 

Hiro notices how scared Sway is and offers to help him file a restraining order against Kazuki. Shokichi tries to relax Sway. Hiro tells Shokichi that everyone has their backs. Hiro tells him the schedule for the week and that Sway could come along if he wants . Sway and Shokichi leave the room to talk with everyone else . Shokichi wraps his arms around Sway tightly.


	9. Chapter 9

Shokichi walked Sway out of HQ . " I told P-cho not to report him because there is already cameras that the girls planted before we got on set . Yurino did the most by putting cameras in the most creative places . They gave the footage to Hiro." Sway said and Shokichi shook his head . They get in the car and go home . Shokichi looks at Sway and squeezes his hand . Once they arrive home they come into the house and get food . " Do you want to come with me tomorrow ?" Shokichi asks . " Yes " Sway answers as he hugs Shokichi tightly.

[ Note some chapters will shorter then others because of filler content purposes and some chapters have other important content .]


	10. Chapter 10

Shokichi walks around the house while Sway is asleep. Sway wakes up slowly as he looks at Shokichi getting ready. Shokichi notices him then wiggles his butt. Sway looks at him . " I'll take a piece of that later " He says as Shokichi gets flustered and puts his clothes on . Sway gets up from the bed then he goes towards Shokichi. He wraps his arms around him, kissing his cheek then lets him go . He gets ready himself. Shokichi steals kisses from him before they leave .   
They get into the car . Shokichi drives them to the location of the first part of schedule. They arrive at the first location. "Atsushi and Takahiro are making out again " Gun chan says as Keiji takes pictures . They both laugh at Gun Chan's behavior. Alan and Mandy pull Gun chan with them . Taiki and Sekai are talking to Akira . Sway walks to find out where Alan and Mandy are taking Gun chan while Shokichi goes to talk to Nesmith. Sway follows them to Ryuji's area . Ryuji sits Gun chan on his lap and holds him close . " Thank you both he missed me a lot" He says to Alan and Mandy. Sway walks away and tries to find Shokichi. " Sway we're over here ." Nesmith screams . Sway walks over to them . "Shuhei you look surprised " Nesmith says. " He just found out Gun and Ryuji were dating didn't' he? " Shokichi asked while laughing. "He probably did " Nesmith says as Sway interlocks his fingers with Shokichi's fingers . " Shuhei , Nesmith wants to join our relationship.. are you okay with that?" Shokichi asks and Sway nods. Nesmith offers to hug Sway and Sway goes into his arms and Sway gets flustered when Nesmith kisses his cheek . Shokichi steals kisses from Nesmith so does Sway. Nesmith sits down . They both sit down next to next him . Nesmith pulls them onto his lap . Shokichi and Sway both get flustered while Nesmith's huge hands explore their bodies. " Nesmith! " Shokichi says in a whimper . " Not here " Sway says while getting flustered . Nesmith stops and lets them rest their heads on his chest. Nesmith and Shokichi have to go film so they both go to film after Nesmith covers Sway with his jacket and takes him to the dressing room and him on the couch . During the breaks they go to check on Sway giving him kisses on the cheek. After filming is over Nesmith puts Sway on his lap and plays with his hair. Shokichi steals kisses from Nesmith and Sway . Shokichi takes them home .


	11. Chapter 11

Once they get to the house Nesmith carries Sway in and Shokichi watches in awe. Nesmith sneaks a kiss from Shokichi and sets Sway on the bed while Shokichi gets changed . Shokichi watches Nesmith go back to the car for a suitcase and it's clear that he wants to stay and Shokichi gets all happy. Sway wakes up and looks over at Shokichi smiles and looks around for Nesmith. Nesmith comes back inside with his suitcase. Sway and Shokichi go downstairs and to hug him . Shokichi and Sway cling to Nesmith from both sides of his body . Nesmith puts down the suit case and picks them up, giving them tiny pecks on their lips . Sway and Shokichi start sucking and biting his bottom lip . Nesmith lets their tongues battle and hearing small moans from both of them were music to his ears. They stop to let themselves breathe . Sway and Shokichi bury their faces in Nesmith's neck. Nesmith smiles and just stands there with both of his lovers in his arms .


	12. Chapter 12

Nesmith takes both of them upstairs and lays them on the bed then changes his clothes and lays between them and they cling to him. " I'm surprised that you wanted to be with us " Shokichi said . " Why were you surprised ? " Nesmith asked . "Well I thought you only wanted me at first" Shokichi says and Sway gets upset and curls up in a ball . "Well that's not true I found redeeming qualities in both of you . " Nesmith says as he tries to calm Sway down. Shokichi looks at Sway and crawls over to him then gets on top of him and hugs him tightly. Sway uncurls and holds Shokichi while Nesmith instinctively wraps his arm around them . 

They look at Nesmith and pout . Nesmith kisses them and hugs them . His heart skips a beat and he wonders why they're so cute. He wonders to ask if they're ready for it yet but he'll wait for that conversation. Sway and Shokichi crawl on Nesmith's non clothed chest and pepper him with kisses. He knows he'll get used to this .


	13. Chapter 13

Nesmith takes both of them upstairs and lays them on the bed then changes his clothes and lays between them and they cling to him. " I'm surprised that you wanted to be with us " Shokichi said . " Why were you surprised ? " Nesmith asked . "Well I thought you only wanted me at first" Shokichi says and Sway gets upset and curls up in a ball . "Well that's not true I found redeeming qualities in both of you . " Nesmith says as he tries to calm Sway down. Shokichi looks at Sway and crawls over to him then gets on top of him and hugs him tightly. Sway uncurls and holds Shokichi while Nesmith instinctively wraps his arm around them .   
They look at Nesmith and pout . Nesmith kisses them and hugs them . His heart skips a beat and he wonders why they're so cute. He wonders to ask if they're ready for it yet but he'll wait for that conversation. Sway and Shokichi crawl on Nesmith's non clothed chest and pepper him with kisses. He knows he'll get used to this .


	14. Chapter 14

Nesmith wakes up in the morning with his lovers next to him . They both kiss him softly then sit up and Nesmith looks at them . They both kiss each other and Shokichi lays down ass first and Sway winks at Nesmith as he slowly takes off his boxers . Nesmith knows what they're doing but asks Shokichi if he's comfortable with him joining . Shokichi nods and Nesmith takes off his boxers then sticks himself into Shokichi .   
Sway and Nesmith thrust inside Shokichi softly and it progresses to harder and faster thrusts . Shokichi moans while whimpering . "Our baby boy " Both Nesmith and Sway say while kissing down his back . Shokichi cums on the sheets while they release in him. Sway looks at Nesmith telling him to lay back down . Nesmith complies and Sway sits on top of him lining up his asshole with Nesmith's dick . Sway starts to move his hips slowly. The movements start to get faster as Sway moans really loud and mixing it with whimpers . Sway releases first then Nesmith. " Baby " Nesmith says he holds Sway tightly kissing him softly. Shokichi gets up knowing him and Nesmith has a schedule to follow. He tries to walk and he pouts. Nesmith looks at him and gently puts Sway down . He gets up helps Shokichi to the shower . As soon as Shokichi feels the hot water against his body and starts washing himself. Nesmith walks out and gets ready himself then tucks Sway in . Shokichi gets out of the shower and gets dressed . They leave to go to their schedule.


	15. Chapter 15

Sway wakes up looking around for Nesmith and Shokichi. He hears the two walk in the house from their late schedules and he quickly curls up. Nesmith sits on the edge of the bed pulling Sway into his arms. " Shuhei wake up you've slept all day." Nesmith says to wake him up and he stirs while being Nesmith's lap. Shokichi smiles at the both of them then kisses Sway's head .   
Nesmith steals a kiss from Sway as he begins to wake up. " Baby" Shokichi says as he nuzzles Sway's cheek. Sway clings to Nesmith and Shokichi looking defeated . " Nice try baby" Nesmith says to Shokichi . Sway notices how defeated Shokichi is and how defeated Nesmith is and finally stops acting. Shokichi pouts while looking at him. " Baby don't be sad" Nesmith said to Shokichi. Sway quickly kisses Nesmith. Nesmith looks at Sway and smiles . Shokichi slaps Sway's cheek . Nesmith gets upset and yells at Shokichi. Shokichi hides in the bathroom . Sway gets out of Nesmith's grasp and goes to find Shokichi knowing he's crying . Sway knows he didn't mean to slap him . He finds Shokichi in the bathroom crying and throwing up. He takes Shokichi in his arms to hold him tightly when Nesmith looks at them through the doorway and feels upset that he yelled at Shokichi like that . " Sho I know that you didn't mean to slap me " Sway says as he peppers Shokichi with kisses. Shokichi knew that he himself was jealous but couldn't control that action and he just cried . " Sho are you jealous ? " Nesmith asks from the doorway . " Yes I am " Shokichi answers . Nesmith looks at them both and then lays down on the bed . Sway carries Shokichi out of the bathroom and kisses him . Shokichi looks at Nesmith scared. Nesmith walks up to them and kisses Shokichi's forehead as Sway pecks Shokichi on the lips . They know he's sorry and he relaxes in Sway's arms . Sway lays Shokichi down . Sway talks to Nesmith as Shokichi snores . They lay down next to Shokichi. Shokichi pouts in his sleep while they cuddle and Nesmith pulls Shokichi to other side of him so that he doesn't pout. Shokichi instinctively snuggles close to Nesmith. " Baby boy good night " Nesmith says he kisses Shokichi's head. Sway and Nesmith went to sleep knowing Shokichi was happy again.


	16. Chapter 16

They woke up . Nesmith gave Shokichi and Sway kisses and he got up first . Shokichi and Sway got up too . Nesmith walked down as Sway and Shokichi talked. They needed sometime to think about a three relationship. They told Nesmith about how they felt and he agreed and them he'll always be there for them when they needed them and left after getting packed up. Sway and Shokichi get a little upset knowing that their choice was that and Nesmith looked through the window as he worried about them . He cared for both of them . Sway and Shokichi feel their hearts break a little bit after saying goodbye. They didn't know how sad Nesmith felt because he hid his emotions. Shokichi goes to his scheduled events . He hides in the dressing room trying not to cry and Nesmith walks in noticing a hurt Shokichi. " I can't do this anymore Nesmith it hurts too much" Shokichi says as he starts crying. Nesmith instinctively goes up to Shokichi and hugs him . " Sway isn't doing well with the break up either " Shokichi says and finally notices Nesmith. Nesmith notices Shokichi starting to relax . Shokichi sniffles. Shokichi takes Nesmith back home with him. Sway looks at Nesmith as he walks in the house . " Sway don't cry " Nesmith says as he hugs him . Sway gives him a kiss then Shokichi a kiss. Nesmith kisses Shokichi. Shokichi gets flustered. He looks over at Sway . Then Shokichi looks at Nesmith . " Are you guys sure about this again? " Nesmith asks . They both are honest and shake their head . " We just wanted to see you again ." They say and Nesmith begins to leaves. Nesmith turns back when hears them mumble that they have feelings for him but were scared to admit it. Nesmith's heart feels like it's about to burst. He goes to hug them and kiss them . He carries them to the bed room. When he lays them down he gets in the middle and they instinctively snuggle close to him . He kisses them .


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In every chapter there’s time skips . I’m sorry if that bothers you.

Nesmith wakes up then looks at Shokichi and Sway. Sway and Shokichi stretch and rub their eyes . Nesmith looks at them with a smile. They sit up as Nesmith pulls them close . Nesmith sits up. Shokichi and Nesmith get ready for their schedules . Sway gets up and goes downstairs. He makes a bowl of cereal. He has a schedule too . He hurries up while eating then rushes to get ready. P-cho knocks on the door . Sway answers the door and goes outside. He gets in the car as P-cho looks at him . P-cho starts to drive and tells him that his vocal lessons are in a practice room instead of an EXPG school because it's more convenient. He arrives at the LDH HQ and they get out of the car. Sway goes to his lesson. He knows that Shokichi and Nesmith are a few doors down practicing. His instructor lets him have a break twenty minutes into the lesson . He goes to vist Nesmith and Shokichi. They look surprised. " The instructor let me have a break " He said and they smiled and hugged him . They watched him leave . He goes back to the lesson. He finishes the lesson and waits for Shokichi and Nesmith.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there’s any grammar mistakes the original version of my fic is on wattpad and I typed it on wattpad’s app. I’ll be going through it while copying and pasting it here .

Nesmith and Shokichi finish practicing and walk out to see Sway waiting for them . Shokichi goes and hugs Sway . Nesmith kisses his cheek . Akira and Kenchi watch from the corner of the hall way and Tetsuya flicks the back of their heads . Akira and Kenchi run.  
Nesmith leads Shokichi and Sway to the car . Sway lays down in the backseat. Nesmith smiles knowing all three of them are tired . Nesmith drives all three of them home . Shokichi holds his hand . They arrive at home . Shokichi gently grabs a sleeping Sway from the backseat. Nesmith smiles and takes Sway out of Shokichi's arms . Shokichi opens the door to the house noticing a half naked and passed out Kazuki on the floor . Nesmith quickly takes Sway upstairs. Shokichi looks at Kazuki's bruised body and traces the bruises . He shouldn't feel bad because he hurt Sway . Kazuki wakes up and asks where he is . Shokichi explains that Kazuki is in his house . Sway wakes up and he asks Nesmith why he is upstairs . Nesmith explains that Kazuki is passed out and bruised on the floor downstairs. Sway didn't want happened to him to happen to Kazuki . He still cared for Kazuki even though Kazuki screwed up . He told Nesmith how he felt . Nesmith took him downstairs. Kazuki looked at him as he touched the bruises . " I'm sorry that this happened to you . " Sway said to Kazuki . " I just wanted a hug and I got punched and kicked " Kazuki said as he cried . " You were scared that I was going to hurt you for cheating so you beat me . We could of just talked it out you know that ,right? " Kazuki nodded while Sway spoke . Shokichi gets the bandages and Nesmith tries to clean the wounds . " Kazuki wanted to apologize to you but he's too upset to do it and he needs you more then we do" Shokichi says to Sway . Sway notices Kazuki snuggle up to him after his bandages get put on. Shokichi takes them to Sway's house after awhile . He comes back to Nesmith being asleep on the couch . He gets into Nesmith's arms .Nesmith smiles and Shokichi kisses him softly then closes his eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

They wake the next morning. They discuss how Sway made them actually feel after their coffee. Shokichi explains how he felt that Sway used his crush on him for affection. Nesmith notices Shokichi starting to cry . Nesmith has known Shokichi for a long time to know if he cries someone or something really fucked him up. He pulls Shokichi into his arms beginning to rock him back and forth . " Are you sure you can do your schedule today ?" Nesmith asks Shokichi. He nods and goes to get ready. Nesmith soon follows and he sneaks a kiss from Shokichi. Shokichi gets flustered and interlocks Nesmith fingers with his . He feels safe now. They both walk out the door and to the car. When they get asked where Sway is Shokichi cries because he felt used . He walks out of the room . Hiro notices and asks Shokichi is he's okay . Shokichi explains what he feels and what happened. Nesmith goes to check up on him . Hiro pats his shoulder and tells him that he trusts him Shokichi and that he'll deal with Sway. Shokichi hugs Nesmith tightly. Nesmith starts to rub his back and soothe him . They go do their schedule.


	20. Chapter 20

Nesmith looks at Shokichi while practicing singing and Shokichi sits on the ground for bit after dancing . Shokichi listens to Nesmith grabbing his hand . Nesmith helps him up then wraps his free arm around him.He likes seeing Shokichi flustered and shy. He kisses his cheek. They realize practice is over and go to the car . Once they get in the car they share a kiss. " Sho, I knew you for a long time and I wanted to know if you wanted to be my boyfriend." Nesmith says and Shokichi nods as they share another kiss. Nesmith begins to drive and Shokichi drifts off to sleep. They arrive at and Nesmith carries Shokichi in the house as Shokichi tries to find a comfortable way to curl up. " Sho baby " Nesmith whispered and Shokichi wakes up slowly. Nesmith nuzzles his nose against Shokichi's cheek. Shokichi let's out a giggle . He looks at Nesmith biting his lip. "Sho." Nesmith says as he pins Shokichi to the wall giving his neck harsh bite marks . Shokichi looks at him with a sense of trust . Nesmith takes him upstairs as their tongues tangle together. Nesmith lays him on the bed, Shokichi starts to take off Nesmith's shirt. He feels precum go down his leg . Nesmith notices Shokichi taking off his pants and smirks . Nesmith starts to take Shokichi's clothes off . He kisses down his neck. " Are you ready ?" Nesmith asks and Shokichi nods. He slides his dick into his ass and starts thrusting going slow and hard . Shokichi moans loudly . He whimpers as Nesmith goes faster and harder. Nesmith gives him a kiss. He releases on the sheets as Nesmith releases inside of him twice . Nesmith pulls all and rolls to the side of him , moving him closer to him. Shokichi interlocks fingers with Nesmith and kisses him. Cuddling close to him, Shokichi smiles at him and lets out a yawn. His eyes slowly close and Nesmith watches . Shokichi falls asleep and Nesmith soon after .


	21. Chapter 21

They wake up the morning and get up from the bed. Shokichi pouts trying to walk and Nesmith starts to laugh. Shokichi's shaky legs from last night's encounter give out so Nesmith lifts him up and carries him down stairs for breakfast and sets him down on the counter giving him a soft kiss. Shokichi smiles and Nesmith begins to make breakfast. He puts Shokichi's plate onto Shokichi 's lap and smiles . Shokichi begins to eat and Nesmith nuzzles his nose against Shokichi's cheek. They finish breakfast and get ready. Nesmith takes Shokichi to the car and sets him in the car. They go to their schedules. Shokichi looks at Nesmith hoping the others don't notice . Akira looks at Shokichi move and he laughs . He knows what happened. Shokichi looks down at the floor and Nesmith hugs him . He tries to dance again. Nesmith cheers as he kisses his cheek. He gives Akira and Kenchi the death glare . They finish practice and go home after talking to Hiro.


	22. Chapter 22

Once they arrive at home they get in the house . Shokichi looks at Nesmith with a pout . Nesmith kisses the pout and wraps his arms around him. Shokichi looks at his phone and sees a message from Sway asking for help and lets Nesmith looks at the message . Shokichi doesn't want this to happen again but they both go check on Sway . They notice the door open. Sway is in the corner sobbing . " I just tried to talk to him . " He says through sobs . Shokichi goes down to his level and pulled him close . Nesmith kneels down taking Sway's hand . Sway feels a little bit safer now and explains what happened. Sway knows he's safer with them . Sway buries his face in Shokichi's chest . Shokichi knows how Sway feels about him but he feels used . Nesmith squeezes Sway's hand . "Want to be with us tonight ?" Shokichi asks. Sway nods . Sway misses how happy they made him feel . Shokichi carries Sway to the car. Sway yawns and Nesmith knows Shokichi missed Sway and so did he . They get in the car after Shokichi puts Sway in the backseat. Nesmith starts to drive . Sway falls asleep. " Wish he just stayed with us in the first place" Shokichi says . Nesmith explains that Sway has complex emotions and that he does love them but he won't let Kazuki move on and Kazuki won't let him move on . Shokichi nods . They arrive at the house and Shokichi grabs Sway from the backseat. Nesmith looks at Shokichi then he pecks Sway's lips . Shokichi pecks Sway's lips. " Baby" He whispers to Sway. They all go into the house . Sway wakes up and Shokichi smiles. " Stay with me " Sway says while looking at Shokichi and then at Nesmith. Shokichi and Nesmith promise to stay with him . Nesmith kisses them both. Sway plays with Nesmith's fingers while they all are sitting down .   
Sway feels two hands intertwining while his hand is in the middle . His heart skips a beat . Shokichi kisses his cheek. He yawns. Nesmith notices and takes him from Shokichi. He carries him to bed giving him tiny kisses . Sway gets flustered . Nesmith puts him on the bed and tucks him in then goes downstairs to see if Shokichi is alright . Shokichi looks at Nesmith with an upset look. Nesmith asks what's wrong and Shokichi explains. Shokichi starts to cry and Sway wakes up looking for Shokichi. Shokichi gets to the bed room. Sway sees Shokichi in tears and Shokichi tells him he feels used and to stop hurting him and interfering with his relationship with Nesmith. Shokichi feels heart shatter and he becomes a mess and hides in the bathroom as Nesmith comes upstairs to say that he's taking Sway to LDH HQ and that they have a cot in one of the practice rooms for him . Nesmith takes Sway to LDH HQ so he could sleep there for the night . He comes back to the house and Shokichi is still sobbing and is scared out of his mind . Nesmith hugs him from behind and he turns around to bury his face into Nesmith's chest . Nesmith rubs his back . " I feel like shit for putting you through this " Shokichi says as Nesmith continues trying to cheer him up. Shokichi falls asleep in his arms as he kisses his cheek . Nesmith puts him on the bed and tucks him in and then gets in the bed and wraps his arms around Shokichi and goes to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

hey both wake up the next morning. Nesmith nuzzles his nose against Shokichi's cheek . Shokichi smiles and traces Nesmith'sabs andthen gives him a kiss. Nesmith smiles and kisses him back. They get out of bed and go downstairs for breakfast. " You look good in my shirts " Nesmith says as Shokichi hides his face. Nesmith smiles and makes breakfast as Shokichi sits on the counter. He plays with his fingers as Nesmith cooks . Shokichi bites his lip. " Later baby" Nesmith says as he kisses Shokichi and hands him his food . They both eat and Shokichi pouts . They finish eating and Nesmith lifts up Shokichi kissing him deeply. " We don't have a schedule today so we can do what you want to do" Nesmith says . Shokichi grinds against him as he leaves hickies on his neck. "D-daddy" Shokichi moans as Nesmith plays with his dick and sticks a finger in his ass . " Baby boy I got to tease you before I do you " Nesmith says as Shokichi whines and whimpers . Nesmith pins him to the wall and puts his dick inside him , slamming it hard and fast giving Shokichi soft kisses. Shokichi cums and Nesmith releases inside him twice . Shokichi feels like he's a bunch of noodles. Nesmith holds Shokichi against his chest as Shokichi curls up in his arms . "Love you baby boy " Nesmith says as he kisses Shokichi's head . " I love you too" Shokichi says in a whisper. Nesmith rubs Shokichi's butt and Shokichi smiles while burying his face in Nesmith's chest. Nesmith takes Shokichi upstairs . He helps Shokichi take off the oversized shirt and puts him in another one . He kisses him then lays down next to him . He puts on a movie and he realizes that it's a horror movie because Shokichi hides his face and Nesmith pulls him close . Shokichi falls asleep and then Nesmith does a few minutes later.


	24. Chapter 24

They both wake up a few hours later.Nesmith sits up and Shokichi gets on his lap . Nesmith wraps his arms around him. " Baby boy." Nesmith says as Shokichi hides his face. Nesmith finds a way to a steal kiss from him. They are secretly worried about Sway but are not showing it.Their hearts are secretly broken.They just want to see him again so they travel to LDH HQ and they watch Sway toss and turn on the cot shivering because staff forgot to give him a blanket.   
Sway starts crying after he sits up. Nesmith and Shokichi's hearts break. Shokichi walks up to him as he looks around. " Nesmith? Shokichi? " He calls out . Shokichi wraps his arms around him knowing that he is scared . "S-ho ?N-es ?I'ms-sorry" Sway says as he cries. Nesmith walks up to him and hugs him . Sway just continues sobbing as they soothe him . He gets onto Nesmith's lap when Nesmith sits down and buries his face in his chest . He misses being with them and he rubs his eyes and sees them trying to comfort him . Sway curls up against Nesmith and Shokichi gives him a tiny a kiss. His heart flutters as he looks at Nesmith's hands around his waist and the fact that Shokichi keeps kissing him makes him flustered. " Baby boy tell that you want to come back and you'll be fine " Nesmith says as he squeezes Sway. Sway explains that he wants to be with them again and his dreams signify that he wants to be with them . They realized that they let go of Sway too quick . " Shu baby we're here for you" Shokichi says as he caresses Sway's cheek. Nesmith carries him to the car and sets him in Shokichi's lap in the front seat. Nesmith starts to drive home as Sway begins to fall asleep on Shokichi's lap. Once they they get home Shokichi takes Sway upstairs and tucks him in. He goes down stairs and talks to Nesmith for a bit.


	25. Chapter 25

Nesmith and Shokichi get ready for bed . They get in bed Nesmith slides to the middle. Sway curls up to his right side and then Shokichi curls up to his right . Shokichi falls asleep and so does Nesmith.   
Once morning arrives Sway wakes up and Nesmith looks at him then gives him a bunch of kisses and then Shokichi joins in . Their tongues fight for dominance. They all stop for to take a breath. Sway looks at them with a pout and curls back up to Nesmith.   
They found out Kazuki was saving him the vocal instructor but they don't understand why Kazuki acted like that . Shokichi texts Kazuki saying that he wants to talk to him . Kazuki texts that he wants to meet up at a cafe that's close to him .   
Shokichi gets up and gets dressed . He says good bye and then leaves . He goes to where Kazuki 's directions says for him to go .   
He meets up with Kazuki and discusses what's happening. Kazuki tries to calm Shokichi down. Kazuki knows Shokichi cares about Sway a lot but Sway won't get over him . Kazuki explains about the relationship and says that Sway is confused and doesn't know who he wants . Kazuki is clearly almost in tears and Shokichi hugs him. Kazuki truly loves Sway and he just wants to apologize to him . Shokichi dials Sway's number and he hands the phone to Kazuki . Kazuki bursts into tears while on the phone . Shokichi takes Kazuki with him .   
Once they arrive to the house and get in the house Sway hugs Kazuki tightly . Kazuki cries softly. Sway rubs his back. Shokichi takes them to Kazuki's place.


	26. Chapter 26

Once Shokichi got back home and got into the house he walked over to Nesmith and hugged him . Nesmith noticed how stressed this was making Shokichi and he took him upstairs to cuddle . Nesmith set him down on the bed and got in next to him pulling him close to his body. Shokichi started to fall asleep and Nesmith played on his phone for awhile . He smiled taking pictures of Shokichi while he was sleeping. Shokichi started to stir and Nesmith played with his hair . Nesmith started to fall asleep. He fell asleep.   
They woke up in a couple hours. Shokichi is curled up on top of him , slowly opening his eyes then smiles when he sees Nesmith. Nesmith steals a kiss from Shokichi. Shokichi smiles as Nesmith sits up with him in his arms . Nesmith holds him close as he gets up and goes to the kitchen. He puts Shokichi on the countertop and starts to make breakfast.


	27. Chapter 27

Once they've finished breakfast they started to get ready for the day . Shokichi kisses Nesmith's cheek. They finished getting ready and leave the house for their schedules . Once they arrive at the office they see Atsushi trying to help Takahiro with English.

Elly walks past them with Hiroomi. They shake their heads and realize today is just an office day but stay anyway. Shokichi sits next to Nesmith while watching Kenchi and Akira pull pranks . Keiji and Tetsuya shake their heads.

The rampage members just look at them laughing. Alan and Mandy just walk around the office . Hiro just looks everyone over and goes back to his office . Shokichi laughs at Kenchi and Akira. Mabu arrives at the office and quickly walks to a practice room. Everyone goes home . Nesmith looks at Shokichi noticing how happy he is . Nesmith and Shokichi arrive at home getting into the house . They both change into pajamas and get into bed to watch a movie . Nesmith turns on a movie . Shokichi snuggles close to Nesmith and he falls asleep half way through the movie . Nesmith goes to sleep after the movie is over .


	28. Chapter 28

Shokichi crawls between Nesmith's legs, pulling his dick out and putting it in his mouth. He starts to suck as Nesmith lets out a moan and slowly wakes up . Shokichi sucks faster.Nesmith releases into Shokichi's mouth and he swallows.Nesmith pulls Shokichi up to him putting a hand up his boxers to feel his ass . "You pre cummed already . " Nesmith said and Shokichi pouted . Nesmith sticks a finger in Shokichi's asshole and begins to move it slowly and added another. Shokichi's soft moans became loud ones as Nesmith went faster. Shokichi cummed all over his boxers and whimpered . " Baby boy " Nesmith said as he removed Shokichi's boxers . Shokichi kissed him softly. Nesmith cleaned him off .

They both snuggled close to each other as they posted pictures to their private instagrams and Kenchi commented on Nesmith's photo with " your just a rebound " and Nesmith just teared up. Shokichi asked him what was wrong and he showed Shokichi the comment. Shokichi kissed away Nesmith's tears and he wanted to say some choice words to Kenchi but he's a senior and he's a junior and he doesn't want Akira to get involved either .

He curls up close to Nesmith as they go on instagram live with Shokichi's private account. Nesmith starts to cry on stream and scream at Kenchi since their same age . Akira tells Nesmith to let him join the live and he listens he tells Kenchi to apologize for that comment and Sway and gets on the comment section and sticks up for Nesmith so does Kazuki . Sway sends Kenchi what happened and how Nesmith handled it . Kazuki stays on the comment section to calm Shokichi down so does Takahiro and Atsushi. Elly comments asking about the ring and Shokichi answers Nesmith bought it for him. Kenchi apologizes and shuns himself to the corner . They both go off the of the live. Shokichi hugs him and says that could of been a PR nightmare if that was their business accounts. Nesmith puts Shokichi on his lap as he sits up . Shokichi peppers him with kisses . Nesmith plants kisses down his neck. Shokichi sees Nesmith beginning to cry again. He clings to Nesmith as he buries his face in his chest . "Baby are you sure you want to go work today?" Shokichi asks and Nesmith nods . They both get up and get ready for their schedules and they leave .


	29. Chapter 29

Once they get home Nesmith carries Shokichi into the house . He kisses his cheek to try and wake him up but takes him upstairs and puts Shokichi on the bed and takes his clothes off then tucks him in . He knows Shokichi feels stressed out of his mind. Shokichi rolls around trying to be comfortable. A tear comes down his face and Nesmith wipers it away . Nesmith feels that Shokichi does love him and Shokichi grabs his hand . He squeezes Shokichi's hand . He gets ready for bed after letting go of Shokichi's hand. Shokichi starts crying again and Nesmith slides into the bed and pulls him close. Shokichi sobs as he wakes up. Shokichi tells him about the dream he had. Nesmith chuckles a bit and Shokichi pouts. He kisses Shokichi's pout then they go to sleep .


	30. Chapter 30

They wake up the next morning . Shokichi checks his phone and sees a text from Sway and checks the premise . He shows it to Nesmith and Nesmith questions what happened. He calls Sway and Sway picks up saying that Kazuki is in the hospital. Shokichi and Nesmith quickly get up and get ready .

They quickly leave and go to where Sway is located . Sway waits and tries not to break down in tears . Shokichi and Nesmith find Sway and comfort him.

Kazuki looks at them with a tear in his eye . Shokichi is livid and asks Kazuki who did this to him while Nesmith holds Sway in his lap. He tells them he can't say what happened even Sway doesn't know who did it . He tells them to keep Sway safe and that he doesn't want Sway involved. He tells Sway to stay with Shokichi and Nesmith. 

Sway nods as Nesmith kisses his head. They ask Sway if he wants to go with them and he nods. Sway feels so done with Kazuki. Shokichi looks at Sway.

Sway misses Shokichi and Nesmith. They take Sway to the car . Sway sniffles and starts crying. Shokichi and Nesmith put him in the back seat. Nesmith drives to the house.Sway falls asleep with tear stains on his cheeks.


	31. Chapter 31

Once they all get home Shokichi carries Sway in the house . Shokichi caresses his cheek . " Shu baby don't cry I'm here .. stay with me with me and Nesmith now baby" He says and Sway curls up in Shokichi 's chest as Nesmith kisses his cheek. " Shu babe" Nesmith says as Sway wakes up slowly and looks at Shokichi and then at Nesmith . " I missed you " Sway says to both of them .   
He bites Shokichi's bottom lip as Shokichi allows his tongue to slip into his mouth and both of their tongues fight for dominance. Nesmith goes over to them and tries to finda way to join . "Shu baby do you want this .. is this the way you want to relieve your stress? " Nesmith whispers as he gives Sway kisses on his neck.Sway nods and stops to breathe then letsa moan out .Sway feels thatthe crotch of hisjeans are wet . Shokichi takes Sway upstairs and Nesmith follows. Shokichi takes off Sway's clothes slowly and then his clothes. Nesmith lays ass upwards as he feels Shokichi and Sway go inside him. They start to move slow and hard then once Nesmith says to go faster they do . Nesmith starts to whimper and Sway kisses down his back . Shokichi licks the cum that is sliding down Nesmith's leg. Sway and Shokichi release inside him twice . Nesmith hisses at the pain and they clean him up. " You usually top us " Shokichi says in a sassy tone and Nesmith swats at him.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll edit grammar mistakes if there are any because this is copied from Wattpad’s editor from my wattpad account. Couldn’t transfer the actual story. Plus this was written on mobile.

Sway looks at Shokichi and hugs him . " Shu baby"Nesmith coos and Sway curls up beside him. Shokichi pouts and plays with his fingers . Nesmith pulls him close as he pecks the pout . Sway puts Shokichi between him and Nesmith's side and spoons him . Shokichi nuzzles Nesmith's bareskin. Sway kisses Shokichi's head.They all fall asleep. 

A few hours later Sway wakes up . Shokichi's hand is interlocked with his hand . Nesmith notices Sway awake and asks him if he's okay . He nods and Nesmith pecks his lips. Shokichi wakes up and looks at both of them . He kisses Nesmith. Sway pulls him onto his lap when he sits up. Shokichi buries his face into Sway's chest. " Sho baby" Sway says as Shokichi looks at him with a pout and mumbles an "I missed you" . Nesmith kisses Sway's cheek. He liked seeing both of them wear his huge shirts. Sway kisses his pout. Nesmith tells Sway to go downstairs so him and Shokichi could talk. He complies . Nesmith explains that Shokichi should choose him or Sway and that he will always be there for both of them . Shokichi starts to cry because it's so hard to choose and Nesmith wipes the tears away . Nesmith gets ready to leave and he leaves . Shokichi's heart breaks . He calls off work. Sway goes upstairs and sees Shokichi laying in bed crying. He notices Nesmith's stuff is gone . Shokichi said he didn't choose anyone and Nesmith just left. Sway gets in the bed and curls around him.

Meanwhile at the office Nesmith gets chewed out by Kenchi because Shokichi's heart is fragile . Kenchi actually praises Sway. Akira just lets this happen because Kenchi is actually right this time . Hiro just lets it go. Kenchi texts Shokichi and asks if he's alright . Shokichi answers back with Sway is here with me and explains what happened and Kenchi answers back he must be done with Kazuki's dumb as fuck shit. Nesmith hides in a practice room and starts to cry knowing Shokichi could be happy with that loser. Kenchi hears Nesmith cry and call Sway a loser and he gets super angry because Sway has been through more then he has. Akira goes to talk to Nesmith instead. Hiro finally speaks up and says " Shokichi isn't going to be at work today because of this shit and yes Nesmith you did hurt him . " . They haven't heard Hiro say much and realized he was angry . He told everyone to get to work.

Meanwhile at home Shokichi listened to the voice Kenchi sent him and realized they got Hiro pissed off and He calls Hiro and thanks him and Hiro told Sway to be careful . Shokichi said bye and hung up. Sway peppered him with kisses . He giggled and hid his face. Sway just held him close.


	33. Chapter 33

Sway asks Shokichi if he's hungry and he says yes . Sway carries him downstairs and sets him on the counter. He prepares lunch for them. He kisses Shokichi once or twice and hands him a plate. He starts to eat . Sway misses this . He has to thank Kenchi later . "Baby" Sway says as he sees a tear go down Shokichi's cheek. He wipes the tear. Sway knows Shokichi feels upset right now because of Nesmith. Shokichi remembers the sex he had with Nesmith. He felt that Nesmith only used him when he was upset and angry . He doesn't know if the love was real . He explains to Sway what happened and Sway explained that he consented to the sex but that he could feel that way after it happened . Shokichi got off the counter and hugged Sway. He was scared to say to Nesmith how he really felt. He knows that he kept going back to Sway because he felt something real between them. He feels that Nesmith interfered with the first relationship just to be alone with him . Sway listens to his rambles but they actually made sense because Sway always felt like Nesmith was trying to get his way .


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry that I am not adding publication dates to the chapters properly . It’s hard because I’m on mobile.

" I want to go to work " Shokichi says as he begins to go upstairs to get ready . Sway looks at him and follows him . He hugs him from behind . " Sho baby are you sure about this ? " Sway asks and Shokichi nods. Sway kisses his cheek. Shokichi relaxes in his arms. Sway goes along with him to the office . They both go into the office . They get greeted by everyone. Shokichi goes to practice a choreography. Sway goes to rehearsal. Kenchi looks at Shokichi's face for a second. Shokichi looks away once Nesmith looks at him .

Nesmith touches his shoulder . Kenchi looks at how Shokichi is uncomfortable with this interaction and tells Nesmith to stop. Shokichi pushes him away. He goes to where the others are standing. Shokichi leaves the room and takes a deep breath. Sway is on break and sees him trying not to be upset . Sway walks up to hug him . Tetsuya told Sway to take him to his rehearsal since he needs a breather . They rest of them take a break . Sway takes Shokichi to the rehearsal. Shokichi looks around.


	35. Chapter 35

Shokichi watches Sway rehearse a song. Sway grabs his hand and he pouts because he wants a kiss and Sway lifts him up into his arms and gives him a kiss. Shokichi bites Sway's bottom lip and slides his tongue into his mouth . Both of their tongues fight for dominance. They break the kiss to breathe as they were greeted by Nesmith.

Shokichi buries his face in Sway's neck . Nesmith punches Sway in the side of the head. Shokichi starts shaking and yelling at Nesmith . He knows Nesmith is jealous but Sway has his heart. He calls Kenchi over as he gets out Sway arms . Kenchi looks at Sway's head . He drags Nesmith out of the room. Shokichi notices Sway loose footing . "Shu.." He says as he gets an ice pack for him and helping him sit down. He watches sway begin to fall asleep. He tells Kubo C to take him home and put him on the bed so he could rest. Shokichi goes to the briefing room to talk to Hiro . Hiro tells him to take a leave and that Sway could take one too since there wasn't really anything the groups were doing since it's a slow season.

Shokichi goes home to find Sway in the bed and looks at his head . " Shu baby" Shokichi says with tears coming down his face . Sway wiped his tears away, pulling him in the bed . Shokichi looks at him and curls up to him .Sway kisses his head . " I am sorry I brought you there " Shokichi says as he starts shaking. Sway tries to calm Shokichi down as they begin falling asleep .


	36. Chapter 36

Sway wakes up a few minutes later .He plays with Shokichi's hair and steals a few kisses.He sits up and Shokichi starts to wake up . He pulls Shokichi onto his lap. Shokichi rubs his eyesand Sway wraps his arms around him. Shokichi kisses his cheek. " I missed you a lot " Shokichi says as he traces Sway's jaw with his fingers as he kisses him . " Sho baby I missed you too" Sway says as he slips a hand in Shokichi's boxers and Shokichi whimpers as Sway starts playing with his dick. " S-huhei " Shokichi moans as he grands against his hand . Sway pulls off Shokichi's boxers and his own . " Are you sure that you want this? " Sway asks and Shokichi nods. Sway put his dick inside him gently and started to thrust slow and hard . Shokichi let out soft moans.   
Sway gradually went faster with the thrusts and Shokichi's moans got louder . After a while they released together .Sway cleaned Shokichi up as he watched him close his eyes . "Baby you need to eat " Shokichi slowly sits up as Sway finishes and goes downstairs to cook. Sway brings up Shokichi's plate of food and they eat together . After they eat they take a nap for a few hours .


	37. Chapter 37

Shokichi nuzzles Sway's cheek with his nose after he wakes up . Sway steals a kiss from him as he lays on top ofhim . " I wish we could stay like this forever ."Shokichi says as he sits up while keeping sway on top of him. " We could " Sway says with a smile, pecking Shokichi's lips multiple times . Shokichi lets out a giggle and Sway looks at him wondering how cute he can be ." Baby boy. " Sway says as he traces Shokichi's tattoos. Shokichi looks down at him and squeezes him .

They both get up and take a shower.Shokichi squeezes Sway's ass . Sway let's out a moan and lets him push him into the shower wall." Gotta do you now baby " Shokichi says in an assertive manor as he inserts himself inside Sway . Shokichi thrusts fast and hard as Sway moans loudly. " B-baby " Sway says in between moans. They both release . Shokichicarries Sway out of the shower and dries him off .Sway peppers Shokichi's cheeks with kisses . Sway gets dressed and so does Shokichi. "Want to go out today?" Sway asks. Shokichi wanted to go bowling so he nodded.They get ready to go and get in the car. Sway starts to drive to the bowling alley. Shokichi leans his head against the window. When they get to the bowling alley. Shokichi gets out of the car so does Sway and they get to the doorand walk in. They ask for shoes.


	38. Chapter 38

They bowl for a couple hours then go get ice cream. Shokichi gives Sway a small kiss then begins to eat his ice cream. "Sho you seem upset what's wrong?" Sway asks as he hugs Shokichi. " Nesmith has been bothering me and I'm scared that he'll hate youmore " Shokichi says as he buries his face into Sway's chest. Sway knows to take Shokichi home before he does what he wants to . He takes Shokichi home.

Then he goes to deal with Nesmith. They get into a fist fight . Meanwhile Shokichi texted Kenchi asking him where Sway went to . Kenchi drives by the fist fight and sees Sway fight and he sees blood running down his cheek . Kenchi stops the car and texts Shokichi . Shokichi looks at the photo Kenchi sent him and starts to cry . He replies to Kenchi "please help him ". Kenchi goes to help . " Nesmith stop , you're going to kill him " Kenchi yells and Nesmith looks at him . Swayis laying on the ground. Kenchi helps Sway up ." Nesmithwhy are you ruining people's relationships?" Kenchi asks. Nesmith runs away.Kenchi takes Sway home and Shokichilets him in .He looks at Swaystarting to tear up, Kenchi quietly leaves .Sway is in so much pain that he doesn't move. Shokichi starts to clean him up . He began to cry and Sway did too. " I was so scared "Sway said as held Shokichi tightly. They both go upstairs and get in bed and Shokichi snuggles close to him .


	39. Chapter 39

Sway wakes up and looks at Shokichi snuggled close to him . He kisses his lips ,tracing his tattoo. Shokichi wakes up slowly,returning the kiss. He plays with Sway's hand. Sway holds his hand, sitting up with a few winces of pain . Shokichi lays him back down and rubs his cheek. Sway goes back to sleep. Shokichi traces his face. He starts crying silently because he's super upset . He texts Kazuki and tells him what happened. Kazuki answers back that Nesmith probably pulled all of this just to be with him . He decides to go and visit Kazuki. He shows him the picture Kenchi sent him . Kazuki gets furious. Kazuki still cares for Sway and Sway cares for him . " I wonder if Sway is just confused on what he wants because I know your upset . I know he'd fight for both of us but won't do a three way relationship due to Nesmith. He knows my feelings for you Shokichi that's why I told him to stay with you . " Kazuki says . Shokichi gets flustered and Kazuki smirks . " But we both can have him and he knows this . I'm starting to feel used at this point and my mind dislikes that feeling ." Shokichi says as a tear goes down his cheek. Kazuki wipes his tears away . Kazuki goes onto the older male's lap ,wrapping his arms around him trying to calm him down . Shokichi finally calms down . He pecks Kazuki's lips . He realizes that Kazuki was hurt the worst during this and rubs his back . Kazuki really cares more about emotions then Sway does . Sway reacts on impulse that can hurt both of them . " You're really compassionate " Shokichi says to Kazuki . Kazuki just hides his face in Shokichi's chest . He notices Kazuki crying and just holds him . He knows Sway attacked him because of how scared he feels around him . He is so tired of Sway but he also knows Sway's intentions for the fight were good . Kazuki looks at Shokichi as a few tears down his face . Shokichi texts Sway saying that he needs a break from him then he texts Kenchi about what's happening.

Kenchi told him to call him and he'll bring Nesmith on the call. He calls Kenchi and explains how he feels and that he's with Kazuki . He said that Kazuki explained what happened that day to him. Nesmith hears that Shokichi's voice is shaky and that he's about to cry. He says he's coming to get him . " Nesmith I don't want you hurt anymore " Shokichi says as he starts crying. " Sho don't cry and I'm coming to get you . " Nesmith says . " Nesmith truly cares about you please let him help you " Kenchi says . Shokichi's voice cracks and he just bursts into tears. " I saw how Nesmith looks at you, he loves you a lot more then Sway could "Kazuki says .

Nesmith figures out where Shokichi is at and goes to him, Shokichi runs into his arms . Nesmith plays with Shokichi's hair to try and calm him down . He takes him to his house. "Sho baby " He says and a notices a sleeping Shokichi. He carries Shokichi in and watches Shokichi try to curl up in his chest .He goes upstairs to set Shokichi down and he feels him cling on tighter . He gives up and lays down with him . He missed this so much. He feels Shokichi grind against him. He knows Shokichi is asleep so he doesn't do anything. " Sho baby wake up" He says as an embarrassed Shokichi wakes up . Nesmith notices the wet crotch spot. " Oh baby" He says as he kisses Shokichi's head.


	40. Chapter 40

Shokichi wakes up looking at Nesmith with a flustered look. His cheeks are red . Nesmith knows what he wants but isn't ready to give it yet . Shokichi hides his face . Nesmith steals a kiss and holds him close. Nesmith wants Shokichi so bad but doesn't want to touch him until he's comfortable. Shokichi noticed the wet mark on the crotch his pants . " Nesmith please touch me" Shokichi begs . Nesmith tells him no . Shokichi pouts . Nesmith knows that sway used him for sex and that's why he's horny right now . Shokichi won't admit that he was used but he lied to Sway about he felt about Nesmith because Sway only wanted Shokichi for himself.

Nesmith kisses Shokichi's cheek. " Sway used you for sex most the time didn't he?" Nesmith asked and Shokichi nodded . He sobbed as Nesmith rubbed his back noticing bruises. " Shokichi how did the bruises happen?" Nesmith asked. " Ne-s he pushed me into the wall" Shokichi says as tears go down his face . Nesmith never saw Shokichi cry like this . He was so angry . He texted Tetsuya what was happening because Tetsuya actually believed him . He sent tetsuya the pics of the bruises . Nesmith notices Shokichi is a asleep on his lap. He rubs his back . Nesmith looks at him . He falls asleep too.


	41. Chapter 41

hey both wake up . Nesmith nuzzles Shokichi's cheek with his nose. Shokichi let out a giggle while he sneaked a kiss to Nesmith's lips. Nesmith bites Shokichi's bottom lip. He heard a little whine from Shokichi while they share passionate kisses. Nesmith slips his hands inside the back of Shokichi's boxers. Shokichi moans softly as he's being touched. " N-es " He moans softly as Nesmith slips a finger inside of him and starts moving it slowly. Shokichi moans with a mixture of whimpers. " N-es please I want you inside me " Shokichi says with hitched breaths . Nesmith slowly takes off Shokichi's boxers. Shokichi takes off Nesmith's boxers and lines up with his dick. He starts to move his hips slowly . They both missed this .

The moans filled the room. Shokichi's whimpers made Nesmith thrust fast and hard. Shokichi released a couple times . Nesmith released inside him twice . Nesmith hears a small whimper from Shokichi while he pulls out . " Baby boy later" He says as he kisses Shokichi's pout. Shokichi curls up beside Nesmith. Nesmith pecks Shokichi's lips . He rubs Shokichi's back.

They both love each other. They both know that . Nesmith knows Shokichi is happy. He watches Shokichi doze off.


	42. Chapter 42

Shokichi wakes up and sees a sleeping Nesmith. He kisses him gently . Nesmith wakes up slowly . Shokichi pouts as Nesmith rubs his ass cheeks and squeezes them . He hears a cute little whimper and he stops. "Baby I'll get you during practice " Shokichi says . Nesmith shakes his head. " Kazuki is getting out of the hospital today and I don't want him to be alone " Shokichi says . Nesmith understands that Sway beat him up and Kazuki defended himself. " I trust him" Nesmith says. They both get ready to pick him up . " Kazuki said he wants cuddles when we pick him up ." Shokichi says . 

Nesmith wants the youngest to be not scared anymore and he smiles at Shokichi. They go to pick him up and see him in the lobby of the hospital shaking a little bit . Shokichi walks to Kazuki and Nesmith looks around . "Sway was here and he tried to pick me up" Kazuki said with a shaky voice and Shokichi rubbed his back. Kazuki takes his hand walks with him over to Nesmith.

Nesmith looks at him nervously and then follows them to the car. 

Kazuki hugs Shokichi and kisses his cheek then gets in the car. Nesmith sees Shokichi's rosy cheeks then kisses his lips . Kazuki looks at them from the backseat pouting. Nesmith starts to drive . " Wait until we get home " Nesmith tells Kazuki . When they arrive at home. Shokichi carries Kazuki in. He sets Kazuki down and he runs to Nesmith for a kiss. He tip toes to reach Nesmith and he kisses Nesmith softly as Shokichi joins in the kiss. Nesmith hand slowly glides against the crotch of Kazuki's pants . Kazuki squeezes Shokichi's crotch causing him to whimper. Shokichi looks at Kazuki with a pout. Nesmith kisses Shokichi's pout . They all stopped to breathe . Nesmith sat down . Shokichi sat on Nesmith's lap while Kazuki seemed confused. He finally sat on Nesmith's lap after thinking about it. Nesmith traced his tattoos. Kazuki fell asleep slowly so did Shokichi and Nesmith takes them to the bed and sets them down then plays with his phone .


	43. Chapter 43

esmith looks at the both of them. He feels so conflicted because Shokichi choose who he wants . He notices a tear slip down Shokichi's cheek. Nesmith wipes the tear . Nesmith knew their was something wrong when Shokichi was having mood swings. Shokichi must of been pregnant at the time Sway threw him against the wall. Nesmith was furious. He rubbed Shokichi's stomach as Shokichi tries to hold his hand . Shokichi wanted to try again again for another child. Nesmith knew that . " Sho you were pregnant?" Nesmith said in whisper. Shokichi cries softly moving closer to Nesmith. " Y-es I was and he made me loose it" Shokichi says. Nesmith pulls him into his lap giving him tiny kisses. Nesmith touches his stomach . "Baby sleep" Nesmith says as he rubs Shokichi's back. Shokichi slowly falls back asleep. Nesmith falls asleep too.


	44. Chapter 44

Shokichi tries to get comfortable and looks up to a see a sleeping Nesmith. He puts his finger up to Nesmith's lips. Nesmith feels a touch to his lips and opens his eyes a little bit . Shokichi feels something in his stomach. "B-baby" Shokichi says. Nesmith rubs Shokichi 's stomach . " Sho did you take a test after we had sex?" Nesmith asks and Shokichi shakes his head. Nesmith knows it's too late for a test and he knows him and Shokichi went through a bunch of stress. He just slowly rubs Shokichi's stomach whispering to his stomach . Shokichi smiled while looking at Nesmith talking to his stomach . Nesmith steals a kiss from Shokichi. Shokichi gets flustered. " Sho baby don't hide." Nesmith says. Shokichi pouts as he feels pain. " How am I supposed to explain this to Hiro" Shokichi asks . Nesmith takes a deep breath. " I'll tell Tetsuya and he'll tell Hiro" He says. Shokichi sighs and rests his head on Nesmith chest.


	45. Chapter 45

" Help me move on Nesmith" Shokichi says as he lets out a quiet sob. "Sho baby I love you , I've known you for a long time " Nesmith says as he holds Shokichi's hand. Shokichi broke down crying. " We need to stop letting people interfere with our relationship " He says while he sobs . Nesmith nods. Kazuki leaves the room slowly and then the house. They didn't notice Kazuki was gone until they found a note. " The note said be happy and I'll be out of you guys' life for good" Nesmith and Shokichi knows that a bad thing . Kazuki is vulnerable right now and could harm himself . Shokichi offered to keep him safe . Nesmith didn't know that Kazuki was awake and he told Shokichi to not deal with because both sides won't help each other . Shokichi tears up because he told Kazuki what Sway did to him . Nesmith listens to Shokichi tell the whole story about what Sway did to him . Nesmith wipes his tears away . " I'm here for you baby" Nesmith says as he gives Shokichi kisses. Shokichi giggles as he receives these kisses. Nesmith takes Shokichi downstairs to eat.


	46. Chapter 46

Shokichi curls up to Nesmith after he eatsand kisses his cheek.His face gets a rosy red color as he feels Nesmith's lips against his cheek ." Cute" Nesmith says as he gets up and Shokichi pouts when he gets up.Nesmith pecks his pout . "Baby boy don't pout I'll always be here, we're also in the same groups remember?" He said as Shokichi nodded . He's trying to mend Shokichi's broken heart and is wondering why someone would hurt a cute man like this. He had his crush on Shokichi for a long time since the beginning of Exile The Second.He knows when Shokichi is sad or just doesn't want to do anything.He also knows when Shokichi really wants to help someone. 

Nesmith kisses Shokichi softly and Shokichi kisses back wrapping his arms around Nesmith 's neck while he picks him up like a child . He really likes Shokichi when he's like this . He doesn't like the fact that Shokichi doesn't like this side of himself while he used to cling to Tetsuya and Elly like this . Nesmith used to be so jealous of that. Nesmith holds Shokichi close. " Nes I'll never leave you ever again " Shokichi says as tears comedown his cheeks .

Nesmith's heart sank because seeing Shokichi cry and knowing he's helping him through this issue makes him stronger. He wipes Shokichi's tears. He starts singing Lovers Againto him and rocking him back and forth . Shokichi kisses his cheek feeling relaxed and sleepy. Nesmith sits down with a sleeping Shokichi in his lap.

He feels Shokichi shiver and wraps a blanket around him .He notices Shokichi cuddle with the blanket and takes a picture . He puts the picture on his blog and sees Atsushi comment and then Takahiro comment. He smiles .Shokichi nuzzles his nose against his neck . Nesmith just wonders how he got so lucky.


	47. Chapter 47

Shokichi begins to wake up . Nesmith looks down at him and catches his lips in a kiss . Shokichi kisses him back . " Baby stay here forever" Nesmith says . Shokichi feels happy and thinks that this love is real . " Nesmith you liked me for a long time , sorry that I didn't notice you . " Shokichi says as his tears get wiped away . " I told Tetsuya about my feelings because the others wouldn't listen " Nesmith said as he kissed Shokichi's cheek . "You could of told me instead of beating him up " Shokichi said as he traced Nesmith's scars. He gives Nesmith a kiss. " I know that now but it was the beginning of the group for us and I didn't want to ruin any other relationship or partnership that we could of had" Nesmith said with a shaky voice . " Nes don't cry.. I'm here for you always " Shokichi says. Nesmith watches him snuggle close and curl up to this chest. Nesmith quickly pecked his lips . Shokichi traced along Nesmith's abs. Nesmith knows how cute Shokichi can be . He likes seeing Shokichi act this . Shokichi gets up even though he doesn't want to leave Nesmith's lap . He goes to the bathroom. Nesmith goes to check on him and sees him crying. He quickly wraps his arms around him. Shokichi calms down after awhile . Nesmith takes them to work and they practice together. Nesmith notices how clingy Shokichi got when Sway walked by. He felt a shiver go down Shokichi's spine. He wrapped his jacket around him giving him quick kisses to try and distract him. He starts to sing. Shokichi slowly calms down as he listens to Nesmith's voice, looking up at him . Nesmith smiles at him and watches him play with his hand. He holds his hand giving him another kiss. They continue to practice. He lifts him up and he automatically wraps his legs around his waist. He notices how tired Shokichi is . He rubs his back . " My baby" Nesmith says and Shokichi's face gets red . He kisses Shokichi's cheek . He carries Shokichi to the car and sets him in it. " Cold" Shokichi whines as he was sat down in the cold seat . Nesmith looks at him and starts turn on the car. He starts to drive and hears him snoring.


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want me to change anything or like anything about my fanfic please comment . Leave kudos too if you want .

Once they arrived home Nesmith carried Shokichi inside . He felt Shokichi's nose muzzle against his . " Sho wake up baby" Nesmith said as he put his hands down the back of Shokichi's sweat pants . He started squeezing his ass cheeks. He heard a soft whimper from Shokichi's lips. " Babyyy calm down" Shokichi said in a whining tone . Nesmith kisses his pouting lips . He lays Shokichi down on the bed and gets in beside him. He slips a ring on his finger.Shokichi got on top of him. " Husband " He said with a cute confused voice. Nesmith just nodded .He gave Nesmith a kiss. Nesmithsmiled and kissed him back . Shokichi got excited.

He felt Nesmith pulling his sweat pants down slightly he whined . Nesmith stopped and kissed him softly. " Can you please get inside me ?" Shokichi asks as he rolls off of Nesmith . Nesmith takes his pants off and then his own . Shokichi gets on all fours and Nesmith slowly enters him. The thrusts begin as slow and hard then progress to fast hard . Shokichi's moans are mixed with whimpers . Nesmith occasionally kisses him on the lips then he starts leaving hickey's down his neck and back . Shokichi releases all over the sheets . Nesmith released twice . Shokichi fell on the bed and Nesmith lays close to him , taking him into his arms. Shokichi nuzzles his nose against Nesmith's cheek before Nesmith puts on top of his chest. Shokichi kisses Nesmith quickly and hides his face . Nesmith chuckles and finds a way to steal kiss from him more then once .


	49. Chapter 49

Nesmith looks at Shokichi . " How much do you love me? " He asks him. Shokichi peppers him with kisses and holds his hand. He felt a shiver go . Nesmith looks out the window after Shokichi rolls off of him . " Holy fuck why won't he leave us alone?" Nesmith asks aloud and then calls the police because fighting won't help . Shokichi hid under the blankets knowing who he was talking about. Nesmith knew that Shokichi acting like that was a way to hide . He also knew that Shokichi was caking on make up the whole time that he was around and saying nothing was wrong . He truly wanted to mend his broken heart . He just wondered why Shuhei kept coming back when it's clear that Shokichi is done with him . The police came and picked up Shuhei . Nesmith told Shokichi that he was safe to come out. Shokichi felt safer with Nesmith. " Baby don't be scared " Nesmith says to Shokichi while he lays back down. Shokichi automatically moves close to Nesmith. Nesmith plays with Shokichi's hair and puts a hand to his chest . Shokichi's heart beat was slowing down. He was calm enough to give Nesmith a kiss. Nesmith noticed that Shokichi was tired. Shokichi was slowly dozing off. Nesmith soon followed.


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People on wattpad stopped reading on chapter 40 something. I feel like my writing is bad . I get bored and I write chapters . I’m glad if you guys made this far.

They both wake up . Shokichi gets up and gets in the shower. Nesmith listens to him ramble. He hears something that's appalled of hearing .He tears up a little and knocks on the door when he knows Shokichi is dressed . Shokichi notices Nesmith ready to cry when he opens the door ."Sho don't say that ever again " Nesmith says as he envelopes Shokichi in a tight hug. Shokichi starts to cry knowing someone finally truly cares about him.

Nesmith rubs Shokichi's back. " I love you a lot Shokichi.. I know you've been through a lotand I'll be with you. I've been here for you since the beginning "He says as Shokichi realized that Nesmith was the one that helped through Exile Vocal Battle Auditions by singing to each other .Shokichi's lips press softly to where's Nesmith's heart is located . 

Nesmith buries his face in Shokichi's hair . Shokichi feels him smile but pouts because he's not getting kissed. He feels a pair of lips kiss his pout and bites the bottom lip. They let their tongues fight for a while . " We have work " Nesmith says as he looks at the pout Shokichi is giving him . He gets ready real quick.


	51. Chapter 51

Once they arrive at work they go to a practice room. As they begin to practice Shokichi steals a bunch of kisses from Nesmith as he dances . Shokichi begins to sing . Nesmith looks at him and wraps his arms around him tightly. Shokichi feels the rocking fo back and forth . He smiles as he tries to hold Nesmith's hand. Nesmith connects his fingers with Shokichi's fingers . Nesmith started to sing with him. He notices Nesmith shead a tear he tries reach Nesmith's face to wipe it away. He was unsuccessful and Nesmith sees him pout . Nesmith kisses his pout while smiling. They both take a break. Shokichi walks around the building. He feels a pair of arms wrap around him . " Nes?" He asks confused and Nesmith kisses his cheek. He turns around and clings to him. 'Baby boy" Nesmith says as he looks at him . Shokichi rests his head on Nesmith's chest. Nesmith knows that people are staring at them but he doesn't care. Elly and Omi just smile as they slowly walk away . Shokichi yawns softly. " Baby wanna go home" Nesmith asks him ,he shakes his head . Nesmith plays with his hair taking back to the practice room.


	52. Chapter 52

Both of them look at the time . Atsushi and Takahiro walk and look in the room . They watch them practice then walk away. Nesmith sits down and pulls Shokichi into his lap . Shokichi plays with Nesmith's shirt. He watches as Shokichi plants a kiss on his neck. He reacts by putting hands down Shokichi's pants . " D-daddy" Shokichi whimpers as he he feels Nesmith rub his non clothed dick . Kenchi listens into the session and Akira tugs him by the ear. Kenchi whines and says him listening in was for project reasons . Akira just shakes his head. Nesmith and Shokichi stop what they are doing . Shokichi hides his blushing face into Nesmith's chest.

Nesmith looks at the window and sees Kenchi being dragged by Akira and shakes his head. He starts laughing. "It was just Kenchi being nosy " Nesmith said. Nesmith feels the precum on the hand that was still in Shokichi's sweat pants . He lays down while slowly taking Shokichi's sweats off . "You should do me t-this time "Nesmith says nervously. Shokichi slowly takes off Nesmith's pants . " Baby shh it's only going to hurt a little " Shokichi says while Nesmith lays on his stomach. Shokichi slowly enters him. He sees a tear go down his face . He begins kissing down his back softly while thrusting slow and hard .Nesmith moans softly and the thrusts get faster and harder. The moans get louder as Nesmith releases onto the floor and Shokichi releases inside him . Shokichi rolls off of him. He rubs his back softly. Then he gets up and helps him clean up. He gives him kisses pulling him up.


	53. Chapter 53

" Sho it's your birthday today " Nesmith says as he tries to walk without wobbling. Shokichi laughs a little bit. "Yeah" He says as he tries to help Nesmith walk . Nesmith leans down to give him a kiss . Shokichi catches his lips and kisses him . " Happy Birthday baby boy" Nesmith says in between the kisses. The kisses get deeper and more passionate. They stop to catch their breath . Nesmith pulls him close nuzzling their noses together.   
" I want some cake " Shokichi says as Nesmith sees a cake rolling in . He sticks Shokichi's face in the cake. He sees a pout and licks the icing off Shokichi's lips. Shokichi is cute when he's upset like this . He stomps away like a child standing with his back towards Nesmith. Nesmith chuckles at how childish Shokichi is being . He slowly wraps his arms around Shokichi from behind .He feels Shokichi relax in his touch . Shokichi turns around and buries his face into Nesmith's chest. " There's my baby" Nesmith says . Shokichi smiles and squeezes him. Nesmith finds a way to steal a kiss until he realizes Shokichi was asleep. He carries him to the car. He sets him in the car.   
He gets in the car and starts to drive .


	54. Chapter 54

Once they got home Nesmith carried Shokichi into the house . He felt Shokichi nuzzle his nose against his cheek. " Baby boy .. " Nesmith says as he looks down at his lover . Shokichi's eyes open slowly. Shokichi tugs at Nesmith's shirt. " Bathe with me " He says as Nesmith takes him to the bathroom. He watches Nesmith get the water ready for the bath .

They both get undressed . Nesmith gets in and then Shokichi gets in . Nesmith feels himself go inside Shokichi's hole but starts shampooing Shokichi's hair. He feels Shokichi's hips start to move and he moans softly. " Baby boy keep going." He says as Shokichi gives him kisses. Shokichi started to move his hips faster. Nesmith's moans filled the room as he came inside of Shokichi. He pulled out . He saw Shokichi curl up to his chest . Shokichi shivered since the water got cold . Nesmith got up then lifted him up into his arms getting out of the tub .  
Shokichi clung to him . Nesmith takes them to the bed since Shokichi wouldn't let him go . He lets Shokichi lay on his chest as he puts the blankets over them . He steals a few kisses from Shokichi's lips causing Shokichi to hide his face. Nesmith played with his hair. Somedays he wondered why he was lucky .


	55. Chapter 55

Nesmith noticed that Shokichi fell asleep curled up on his chest . He loves being a pillow for Shokichi's head. He notices Shokichi's hand in his and squeezes it . He kisses his cheek. " Sleep well baby" He says as Shokichi nuzzles his cheek .

Shokichi rubs his eyes and wakes up slowly . He hides his face . Nesmith looks at him and kisses his rosy red cheeks . Shokichi plays with Nesmith's hand. He kisses him softly . The kisses get slightly deeper.Nesmith feels Shokichi's smile against his lips . He slowly sits up with Shokichi in his arms . He notices Shokichi stop him kissing to breathe . He rubs his back . He noticed Shokichi relaxing in his touch. He knows their both hungry but how does he get Shokichi off of him?

He ends up carrying Shokichi downstairs. He sets him down on a chair pecking his lips. He walks to the kitchen and starts to cook. They both eat . Shokichi pouts and looks at his food . Nesmith wraps his arm around Shokichi's waist . He notices a tear go down Shokichi's cheek. He wipes it away. " Shokichi what's wrong ?" Nesmith asks. " I just remembered something.. Sway tried to break my leg. " Shokichi answered . Nesmith tried not to get angry .


	56. Chapter 56

Shokichi leaned into Nesmith's touch letting him put him into his lap. He knows this is true love . Nesmith peppered him with kisses as he slowly closing his eyes. He's surprised with Sway wasn't in jail because of that but he's also glad that he has Shokichi with him . He got shocked when he said Sway puthim a dark closet for an hour. He knows Shokichi is really scared of dark tight places . Shokichi nuzzles Nesmith's nose with his .

He tightly holds Shokichi in his arms . Shokichi yawnsand snuggles up to him . Nesmith looks at Shokichi's plate and saw that he ate most of the food and lets him fall asleep.

He takes Shokichi upstairs and lays him down, kissing cheek and tucking him then goes back downstairs to clean up. He hears Shokichi scream help and doesn't go check on him because he's cleaning. Shokichi hides under bed texting Nesmith about what's happening upstairs. Nesmith answers and grabs a pan. He goes upstairs to see a bloody body and Shokichi under the bed . He blinks a bit and Shokichi comes from under the bed still in shock . " I h-had to do something.." Shokichi says shaking still. 

Nesmith noticed the body was Sway's body . Shokichi cried a little bit because he just temporarily knocked Sway out and caused him to bleed. Nesmith still knows he feels something for him and leaves them alone . " I'm sorry— I didn't mean to hurt you but please leave me alone" Shokichi says as Sway wakes up slowly . He gives him a short kiss and washes him up . Sway pulls Shokichi in his arms wiping his tears . Shokichi bites his bottom lip . Nesmith sees this and gets upset . Shokichi notices Nesmith leave and starts to cry. Sway stays with him for a little bit . " I'm sorry for hurting you Shokichi, I truly am it just breaks my heart to see you this confused." Sway says as he holds Shokichi close. " Nesmith really loves you and is trying to mend the heart I broke " Sway says . "I still love you but I also love him" Shokichi said with a tear going down his cheek. "Nesmith is getting sick of this .. I know this " Sway says and gets up to leave . Shokichi lays down and cries. Sway looks back at him as he leaves the room. His heart breaks at the sight. He just wants to hug him . He knows Nesmith won't come back for a few days after what he saw.

Shokichi is crying and he just feels the urge to stay with him . He sees a note from Nesmith that reads "Love someone else.. I'm done with your shit , Shokichi " and he gets so furious. He knows that Nesmith did all he could do but he should of worded the note differently. He brings the note up to Shokichi . He watches Shokichi burst into tears . " N-Nes why did you word it this way ??? " He said as Sway wraps his arms around him. " Shuhei I'm sorry that you have to see me like this . " He says as he feels kisses getting peppered on his face . He smiles a little bit .


	57. Chapter 57

He feels Sway kiss head. Sway notices that Shokichi is falling asleep. He knows they'll end up switching spots as soon as they fall asleep. They fall asleep. Shokichi's phone rings . Sway reads that it's Nesmith once he's awake enough . He tries to wake up Shokichi. Shokichi looks at the phone and hesitated to answer but answered anyway. He hears Nesmith's choked up voice . He can visualize tears going down Nesmith's face . Nesmith rarely cries . Sway heard everything said because they were on speaker. His heart broke when Nesmith said he's deeply in love with Shokichi. He slowly left knowing he messed up someone's happiness or actually the happiness of two people . 

Nesmith came back later that night . Shokichi was still visibly upset with him but Nesmith pulled him into his lap . He just rubbed his back. " N-Nes I didn't mean to do that "Shokichi said while sobbing .Shokichi held Nesmith's hand tightly. Seeing Shokichi like this broke his heart. He kisses him gently . Shokichi hesitated to kiss back but did. Nesmith just kept him in his arms . Shokichi fell asleep. Nesmith kissers his head and layed down. Shokichi took a deep breath.

Nesmith gave him kiss on the cheek. He felt that Shokichi's heart stopped a little bit . He got scared and it started up again. He felt relieved.

" Don't go Nesmith please don't go" Shokichi says and Nesmith squeezes his hand ." Baby I'm here with you forever . " He says and Shokichi smiles. Nesmith falls asleep soon after.


	58. Chapter 58

Shokichi looks at Nesmith when he wakes up. He wants to kiss him. Nesmith wakes up and looks at the confused face. He nuzzled their noses together. "Baby I am sorry for leaving." He says as Shokichi kisses him. He kisses Shokichi back biting Shokichi's bottom lip .

He notices Shokichi adjusting himself so that he can go inside him. Shokichi whines as he feels Nesmith's dick rub the outer layer of his asshole. " No teasing " He whimpers . Nesmith slowly inserts himself inside Shokichi. He watches Shokichi move his hips slowly. The movements gradually get faster . Shokichi's moans filled the room . Nesmith releases inside of him giving one of his ass cheeks a smack . Shokichi pouts . " Daddy I wasn't bad " He said in a cute voice . Nesmith heartbeat went fast. He kissed the pout and watched Shokichi rest his head on his chest . He played with Shokichi's hair. He took Shokichi downstairs. He set him down and started to cook .


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some slight Kenchi and Akira...

Once they finish eating they begin getting ready. Nesmith hugs Shokichi from behind while he gets ready once he's finished himself. Shokichi turns around to give him a kiss . Nesmith smiles and looks down at Shokichi.

They both go to work . As soon as they arrive to work they get ready to rehearse . Shokichi gives Nesmith a quick kiss before they start to rehearse. He starts to dance . Nesmith noticed how stiff he was. He looked down. 

"Kenchi don't say it" Shokichi said as he looked at an embarrassed Nesmith. He walked calmly over to Nesmith and wraps his arms around his waist, giving him a hug. Nesmith looks at him and holds him close. Akira gives Kenchi a death glare since he's been a brat all day.

Shokichi gives Nesmith a kiss.

Hiro just shakes his head looking through the window.Hiro doesn't know he's a match maker.

Nesmith picks Shokichi up and lets him his head on shoulder. He smiles as he sneaks few kisses and then puts him down . Rehearsal continues.


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least this ship will stay won’t it?

During the rehearsal of a sensual song Nesmith quickly planted a kiss to Shokichi's neck. He sensed a pout from Shokichi and pouted himself . When the break starts he twirls Shokichi into his arms . He hears the giggle from Shokichi and smiles. He watches Shokichi get up. " Those hickey's on your neck aren't from me who are they from?" Shokichi notices make up on his fingers from Nesmith's neck . " Tetsuya "He says as Shokichi walks away from him . Nesmith leaves the room . Shokichi breaks down in the middle of the room . Akira and Kenchi realize what happened and shut the blinds and tried to calm him down . " He screwed Tetsuya" Shokichi said trying to calm down his uneven breathing. Akira let him sit in his lap which Kenchi allowed in this situation. He can never get jealous of Shokichi anyway because he's known him for so long so has Akira. " Do you feel like Nesmith does this everytime he is upset with you doesn't want to talk ?" Kenchi asks and he nods. " Did you apologize to Sway out of heart ? Do you still care about him?" Kenchi asked and Shokichi nods and a deep shade of red comes on his face. 'Do you feel like this relationship is forced" Akira asked . " Yes " Shokichi answered in a small voice . Kenchi opens the blinds . Nesmith walks in the room . " T-his relationship feels forced to me" Shokichi says as Nesmith walks up to him . He feels a slap go across his face .He teared up and he has never seen Kenchi get as angry as he just did . Akira pulled him away. " Nesmith you've been cheating this whole time" Shokichi says as he rejects the kiss . He walks near Kenchi and Akira . Nesmith walks out again. Elly ignores the greeting that Nesmith gave him . " You fucked up " Elly says and walks towards the room and goes in. " Shokichi what happened?" He asked . He feels the cheek that was hit and feels a tear go down Shokichi's cheek . " Let's do what we did before you were taken ." Elly says and Shokichi nods . " But I'm too tall to be little spoon "Shokichi said in a pouting voice . Elly thinks god damn why is this man getting hurt so many times. "Babe it doesn't matter." He says as Shokichi bites his lips nodding . " Continue your rehearsal " Elly said as Shokichi crouched down so he could get a kiss . Elly pouted and kissed him . Shokichi felt a blush creep on his cheeks . Elly left the room and he continued rehearsal.


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I am adding way too many ships . Any comments will be replied to if you leave them ! Thanks for the kudos stranger .

Shokichi saw a sleeping Elly on a bench once rehearsal was finished . He scooped the younger up into his arms . " Baby " He said as rubbed Elly's back. He missed this honestly he was going to ask Elly out first but he felt like wasn't enough for him . " Sho" Elly said in a groggy voice . " Do you want to be put down ?" Shokichi asked and Elly shook his head . His heart was pounding so hard . " Sho you okay?" Elly asked . Shokichi nodded. He took Elly to his place. Elly looked at him with puppy dog eye look. " God damn Elly you are so cute " Shokichi said as two arms wrapped around him tightly and a face was buried into his side as soon as they got out of the car. "Baby boy missed me?" Shokichi asked . He felt a nod. Elly looked around as soon as they get inside . He feels two lips against his and bites the bottom lip and feels himself being carried to the couch because the bedroom is too far and the kissing continues. Their tongues fight as he pushes Shokichi down so they are laying down . They both stop to breathe . Elly blushes and hides his face. " Baby don't hide. " Shokichi says as tries to steal a kiss from him . He hears a mumbled "I love you" but he doesn't know what to answer . He ends up whispering an I love you in Elly's ear because he's scared to say it out loud. He feels a hand hold his. He liked laying here with Elly more then coming home early and waiting for Nesmith every night . Elly noticed the bruises on Shokichi's chest . " So the stuff about Sway was true " He asks and Shokichi nods. He feels Shokichi shake a bit . " You're safe with me " Elly says . Shokichi knows Elly can be both dominant and soft. He needs that balance . Elly knows to stay with Shokichi. Elly notices tears go down Shokichi's face and he wipes them away . He kisses him softly . " Want ice cream? " Shokichi asked . Elly got excited like a kid when he hears ice cream . He rushed to the kitchen . Shokichi chucked and followed him . He got the bowls of ice cream . He handed him his ice cream . He felt a kiss to cheek and sees him standing on his tip toes. Then he watches him sit down . " Hmm I missed this . I really like you a lot " Shokichi says . Elly smiles while looking at him.


	62. Chapter 62

Elly climbs into Shokichi's lap and feels arms wrap around him. He received tiny kisses. He snuggles close as he felt Shokichi kiss his head. His eyes closed and let out a small yawn while wrapping his legs around Shokichi's waist . Shokichi carries him upstairs and puts one of his shirts on him . He smiles as he sees Elly playing with the shirt that was put on him . He gets in bed and Elly gets in his arms. Elly snuggles up to him. " I missed this " Elly says as Shokichi gives him a kiss. "I did too . Sleep baby" Shokichi says as he closes his eyes. He hears snoring from the other .   
He falls asleep slowly . Elly wakes up Shokichi the next morning by a surprise that caused him to moan. He feels cum release into his mouth and he swallows. "Sho I'm sorry" He says in a guilty way . Shokichi just smiles and pulls Elly close. " There is nothing to be sorry about, baby " He says as he kisses Elly's cheek.   
They both get ready for work. Elly notices Shokichi from the corner of his eye and lets his arms wrap around. He just wonders why he got hurt more then once and how to mend his heart . He knows just staying with him over time will make him happy. He wants to ask him the question but he knows it's better to wait it out.


	63. Chapter 63

Shokichi drove them to work. They parted way but they knew where they both were at . He looks at Nesmith and the rehearsal was the most awkward thing to happen. Shokichi tripped and fell a couple times. He felt so awkward so he asked if he could take a break. Kenchi and Tetsuya let him take a break . He walked out of the room and noticed Elly watching and chuckled. Elly heard a laugh and looked behind him . He felt arms wrap around him tightly. "Are you done ?" Shokichi asked and Elly nodded . Elly stood on top of Shokichi's shoes and gave him a kiss. Kenchi looked through the window and did a finger heart. Shokichi sits down. Elly sits next to him and holds his hand. He feels a squeeze of his hand . " Sho I know you're afraid of getting hurt again.. I promise you I won't hurt you ." He says as he kisses him. He notices Shokichi shudder . He rubs his back. Shokichi puts him onto his lap and watches him curl up .   
Elly noticed the smile and kissed him. Kenchi texted Shokichi that rehearsal was over. Shokichi looked at his phone then asked Elly if he wanted to go home. Elly nodded as he got up . He held Shokichi'a hand and helped him up.


	64. Chapter 64

Once they get home and inside the house,Shokichi gives Elly a bunch of kisses . Elly gets flustered and hugs Shokichi tightly burying his face into Shokichi's side. " Baby boy . " Shokichisays while playing with Elly's hair.Elly looks up at Shokichi with aI want you now look .Shokichi senses that Elly wants him and goes to change into something more fitting . He only does this and has done this for Elly. He walks back into the room with tights on and no shirt. "Sho "Elly says he bites Shokichi's neck since they're on the floor and Elly is on top .He hears a whimper from the man on the bottom of him . He takes off his clothes and pulls down the back of Shokichi's tights and slammed inside him . He heard a loud moanof " Daddy more" as he began to move . Shokichi's moans are like musicto his ears . 

Shokichi releases right whenhe does. He rolls off of him and feels him roll into his arms . His arms wrap around him . " Look at who's the cute one now " Elly say as he notices Shokichi trying to hide his face. He steals a couple kisses. " Carry me ?" Shokichi says as Elly picks him up and carries him upstairs.Elly sets Shokichi on the bed .

He just thinks about how he missed being with him on his birthday like the old times . He used to watch movies with him and cuddle .

He just started to cry and crawled in bedso Shokichi could cuddle with him . " Baby don't cry. " Shokichi said as he scooped him into his arms.Shokichi rockedhim back and forth. Seeing Elly cry was rare even for him but Shokichi knew." I missed your birthday. " Elly said as Shokichi kissed his cheek. He heard a yawn from Elly and he felt him rest his head on his chest.He playedwith his hair beginning to fall asleep.


	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I should of started with Elly and Shokichi as the main ship but they had a connection since before he dated Sway and Nesmith so making this ship last would make more sense.

Shokichi wakes up slowly and notices Elly is clung to him . " Sho bear" He hears Elly say in a cute little mumble. His heart skips a beat and holds Elly closer. He tries to get up and he notices that Elly is still asleep. He gets out of Elly's grasp . He changes to sweat pants and gets back into bed . He notices a pouting Elly that snuggles up to him . He pecks the pouting lips pulling him on to his chest. He realized they both had a day off so he let Elly sleep longer.

Elly woke up and looked up at Shokichi smiling. Shokichi kisses him and he feels teeth bite on his bottom lip . Elly holds both of his hands as their tongues fight for dominance. He looks into Shokichi's eyes with a look of adoration. They both take a break up .Shokichi notices Elly getting up. He hears Elly in the kitchen cooking . He doesn't move because everytime Elly did something like this before he dated Sway and Nesmith he'd just bring up the food .

He hears Elly walk up the stairs and sits up. Elly sets the food on Shokichi's lap. Shokichi begins the to eat after he gives him a thank you kiss. Elly turns on the tv and Shokichi sets the empty plate on the night stand .He felt Elly lift his arm so he could cuddle close to him . 

Elly felt an arm wrap around him and a hand hold his. He felt so happy to be with Shokichi. He noticed how happy Shokichi was to have him around. He heard snores and noticed that Shokichi was asleep. He yawned because he didn't sleep for a few weeks because he was so worried about him . He fell asleep curled up to Shokichi's side. 

Shokichi woke up and noticed Elly sleeping and stole a few kisses. 

Elly's eyes fluttered open . He looked over onto what Shokichi was looking at . Shokichi was looking at the texts that he sent him weeks ago with a smile . " Baby , I'm glad you care about me." Shokichi said as he looked down at Elly. Elly hid his face which earned a pout from Shokichi. Elly peeked through his fingers and saw Shokichi pout . He kissed the pout .


	66. Chapter 66

Shokichi started to act nervous and Elly knew the question that was going to be asked . Elly sees a tear a go down his cheek. He wraps his arms around him and slides onto his lap because he's sitting up . " W-Will you be mine ? " Shokichi asks nervously and Elly kisses him . Then he feels Elly curl up into his chest. That's the most satisfying yes he's gotten . He kisses his head . He smiles. " Stay here" Elly mumbled .

" I'm staying " Shokichi says as he sneaks a kiss . Elly looks at him with puppy dog eyes . Shokichi kisses the small pout that he has.

He feels lips press a soft kiss to his cheek and he squeezes the man in his arms. He hears a whispered "I love you" . He smiles and carries Elly downstairs. Elly hid his face in Shokichi's chest and pouts when he's sat down on the countertop. Shokichi begins to cook. He feels Elly 's arms around him. " Baby you are adorable " Shokichi said as he cooked . Once he finished he gave Elly his plate . They both eat.

They get ready for work . Elly knows he's working with Shokichi today and Shokichi doesn't know he's working with him today. They go to the car. Elly tries to keep it a secret that they're working together today , He's all excited and happy that he gets to work with Shokichi today. Once they arrive at work , Elly leads him to a room and hugs him tightly. " We're together today " He says and Shokichi gives a him a kiss. He tells Shokichi to play the piano in the middle of the room and turn around . Shokichi does his own little choreography. Elly smiles while biting his lip thinking about what's going to happen during the break . He does his part and the video shoot is almost done . They were told take a break. He took Shokichi's hand and pulled him to a dressing room and started to kiss him deeply . He snuggled against Shokichi as they both sat down catching their breaths.


	67. Chapter 67

Elly grinded against Shokichi and pouted . Shokichi watched Elly take off hisclothes. He spanked him .Elly unbuttoned Shokichi's jeans and pulled those and his boxers down . He adjusted himselfand Shokichi inserted himself. He moved his hips slowly and heard Shokichi's moans . He began to move faster and felt Shokichi release in him .Elly feltShokichi lay him down and wrap his mouth aroundhis dick and start to suck. He spanked Shokichias the sucking got gradually faster.He soon released in his mouth . 

Shokichi helped Elly get dressed. He kissed the pout that Elly had on his lips and walked out with him . The stylist will have a field day with both of them . They finish filming and go home for the day . Elly offers to drive and Shokichi kisses his cheek. 

He gets in the car and so does Shokichi. On the way home Shokichi falls asleep. When they get home Elly just carries him in sitting them both on the couch. He feels Shokichi curl up and he just plays with his hair . Shokichi slowly wakes up and looks up at Elly. " Are we home?" Shokichi asks.Elly chuckles and ensures him that they are home . Shokichi gets up slowly but feels urge to sit on Elly's lap again.Elly just wonderswhat he is going to do becausehe looks upset . Elly just runs up to him and gives him a back hug .Shokichi calms down .


	68. Chapter 68

Elly turns Shokichi around and holds him close. He feels fingers wrap between his . Shokichi starts to cry.He feels Elly wipe his tears. Elly takes him upstairs.He feels Shokichi start to shake and holds him close to him once they get in bed. Shokichi was stressed and he could feel it . Elly nuzzles their nose together. He feels Shokichi give him a soft kiss. " Shokich.. my baby gosh you are so damn cute ." He says as he kissed Shokichi 's nose . He wraps Shokichi up in a blanket . " Elly why do you love me so much? I feel like I don't deserve it" Shokichi says . Elly's heart sank as soon as he saw Shokichi shed a tear . "Shokichi you deserve it .. you've just gotten used to getting hurt so much , you use acting like a kid to cope even though you are a grown kid at heart, I love you so much " Elly says as he feels Shokichi on top of him giving him a kiss and he kisses him back . He just wants to mend Shokichi's broken heart and it'll take time and people try to rush that time . He knows he won't rush that time because they've been doing this relationship for months now.

He feels Shokichi grab his hand . Shokichi holds the hand that he grabbed . Elly likes Shokichi quietly grabbing his hand . " I'm sorry for missing your birthday " Shokichi says sadly and Elly kisses his cheek . Elly knew that he would of gotten kisses and cuddles from the man he loved on his birthday. He felt Shokichi's lips against his neck . Shokichi felt a spank and he pouted so cutely that Elly would kiss his lips off. He was peppered with kisses .


	69. Chapter 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little cuteness for guys

Shokichi fell asleep and Elly played with his hair . A smile appeared on Shokichi's lips . Elly fell asleep and felt a shift in positions. Shokichi buried his face in Elly's back. Elly heard Shokichi talking in his sleep and decided to stay awake to hear what was being said . He held Shokichi's hand . " Wake up baby. " He says while rubbing Shokichi's knuckles. Shokichi relaxed and woke up slowly trying to understand what the dream was and what happened. 

Elly looked at his face . " Shokichi you were having a nightmare " He said while pulling him close. Shokichi nodded and was trying to forget the dream . He kissed Elly's forehead . Elly face turned red then Shokichi pinched his cheeks. Elly pouted and crossed his arms. Shokichi kisses him and laughs. Elly pinched him back and heard a whimper and Shokichi backed away. Elly looked at Shokichi . Shokichi looked away from him . Elly got on top of Shokichi and gave peppered him with kisses . Shokichi looked at him and his tongue slipped into his mouth . It became passionate. " In me please " He whispered to Elly. Elly complied and flipped Shokichi over . He took off Shokichi's pants then his own. He slipped inside him gently. The thrusts started as slow and hard. Shokichi moans softly then he feels thrusts get harder and faster . His moans gradually get louder and he cums on the sheets . Elly releases soon after . He pulls out and Shokichi pouts . He pulls him to his lap when he sits down and kisses his cheek. He feels Shokichi's arms go around his neck.


	70. Chapter 70

During promotion of the songs we can't be clinging to each other ." Elly said. Shokichi nodded and buried his face in Elly's chest. He pouted . Elly played with Shokichi's hair while thinking about promotion. He kisses Shokichi's head . The promotion of songs equals an upset Shokichi and he cradles Shokichi in his arms.

He puts Shokichi down as he feels a kiss to his cheek. Shokichi gets up and gets ready so does Elly. They both go downstairs. Shokichi lets out a yawn. They both leave and go to the promotion location. Shokichi and Elly look around but they know the MCs are their juniors. They sit down . Once filming is over they quickly get off set before saying bye to everyone. They get home and give each other a hug when they get inside . It felt awkward for them not to kiss or hug after a few minutes. Elly felt Shokichi nuzzling his nose against his cheek.  
He kisses him softly then goes to the kitchen. Shokichi lays on the couch. Elly eats and then gets into Shokichi's arms to cuddle. Shokichi wraps his arms around him . Elly buries his face in Shokichi's chest. Shokichi feels a hand hold his and smiles . He listens to his snores and wraps a blanket around them .


	71. Chapter 71

Elly wakes up. He looks up at Shokichi. Shokichi kisses him softly and the kisses get more passionate but seem lazy since Elly is still feeling sleepy . Shokichi plays with Elly's hair . He hears a groggy I love you from Elly . He hears snoring and carries Elly upstairs. Elly's grasp on Shokichi tightens . Shokichi sets Elly on the bed and lays next to him . He feels safe and wants to make sure Elly is safe too. He feels Elly snuggle close to him and wraps an arm around him. Shokichi fell asleep slowly . Elly wakes up a few a hours later to a sleeping Shokichi. He rolls out of Shokichi's arms . He sees a pout go on Shokichi's lips . He smirks and starts licking Shokichi's unclothed dick then he hears moans from the other and he stops. " Why'd you tease me baby?" Shokichi asked . He looks at Elly who blushed . Elly gets on all fours and feels Shokichi slowly pull down his pants . Shokichi slid inside him after his pants and boxers were completely off . He thrusts slowly and hard . He gradually got faster when Elly told him . He kissed Elly passionately and gave him love bites down his back . He released inside him . Elly's moans filled the room. Elly released on the sheets and Shokichi pulled him into his arms . He hid his face in Shokichi's chest as he felt Shokichi rub lotion on his ass . Shokichi smiled at how cute Elly was being . He kisses Elly's head .


	72. Chapter 72

hey both got up and got ready for work. Elly feels Shokichi hug him from behind . They go get coffee then go to work. They have to separate today and Shokichi is upset about that . Once the my get to work they separate and go their separate ways . Naoki rushes to get Shokichi and Akira noticed the worry on his face . Shokichi rushes to Elly and pulls him close. He talks to him and says Nesmith threatened him in the hall way. He plays with his hair. Elly looks at Shokichi frowning . Shokichi looks at Omi in the corner and asks him questions because Elly trusts him a lot. He looks back at Elly which is relaxed on his lap. " I'm not good at this help guys .. Nesmith doesn't want to leave me alone either . " Shokichi says and tears up. It's the first time that Ryuji and Omi saw their senior close to tears and they were angry .

Shokichi usually shows only Elly emotions. He leaves the room and starts to cry outside the door. The girls see this and hug Shokichi. They've never seen Shokichi this upset before and they ask him if he wants anything . Nesmith walks up to Shokichi and the girls won't let Shokichi go because they notice the elder shaking . Nesmith walks away. The guys let the girls in and tell them what's happening. Yurino hugs the upset Elly and Harumi hits Kenjiro's shoulder Kenjiro whines that it hurts. Elly rolls his eyes at Kenjiro . They all leave and take Shokichi to what he was doing before.


	73. Chapter 73

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of rape  
> If you are sensitive to that subject do not continue reading.

Elly finishes his rehearsal. He goes to find Shokichi. He finds Shokichi trying to fight Nesmith away from him . Akira , Kenchi and Tetsuya try to pull him off of Shokichi. He blinked as he realized what happened. He runs in and grabs Shokichi. He takes him home because he notices him crying really hard .

" E-lly is that you ? " Shokichi asked in a scared tone . " Yes baby I'm here .." Elly says he tries to calm Shokichi down. " I told him to stop and he just didn't want to. " Shokichi said . Elly carried Shokichi inside and cleaned him up . He noticed how relaxed he is but doesn't ask about anything.

He peppers Shokichi with kisses. " I moaned your name tho and you didn't hear me " Shokichi says and Elly rubbed his back. He smiled and fell asleep slowly . He clung to Elly tight. Elly fell asleep too and covered them up . Shokichi woke up a few hours and looked at a sleeping Elly . He pecked Elly's lips and just laid there. Elly kisses him back .


	74. Chapter 74

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something special happens at the end of the story . That’s the only hint I’m giving

" I'll let Hiro know happened" Elly said and Shokichi sobbed. He rubs Shokichi's back and peppers him with kisses. Shokichi moves away from him. He just cries into the pillow. He calls Omi and he asks what he should do. Omi and Ryuji come over and ask to talk to Shokichi about happened and Elly let's them. They ask Shokichi what exactly happened. Shokichi answered and Ryuji rubbed Shokichi's back and asked Elly if he could try and calm him down.

Elly said sure . He watched Ryuji rock him back and forth and sing to him . Elly looks down because he never got Shokichi to calm down that fast . His heart broke . Omi left with Elly. Shokichi noticed a sleeping Ryuji next to him and read a text a received from Elly. He started to cry again. He rushed to where Elly was. Elly saw him super upset and hugged him tightly. He tugged at shirt like a child and Shokichi bent down to kiss him . He kissed back and felt himself being picked up . He looked at Shokichi's puffy eyes . Shokichi felt bad about it not being Elly cuddling him. " You don't have to apologize to Elly " Omi said and Shokichi felt the weirdest tension he ever felt . "Elly did you cheat?" Shokichi asked. Elly shook his head but there was dried cum on his lips and it wasn't his. " Elly tell the truth ... " Omi says . "I did — cheat" Elly said and Shokichi put him down and left . Shokichi had trust issues and now they've gotten worse. He went home and saw Ryuji waiting for him and just bursts in tears . Ryuji walks up to him and wraps his arms around him . " Elly cheated on me "Shokichi says . " Please trust me , I ended it with Gun Chan a few weeks ago due to the same thing " Ryuji said with his voice cracking . Shokichi felt a kiss on the cheek and he wanted to cuddle with Ryuji .


	75. Chapter 75

Ryuji sits down. "Shokichi we could take it slow, I'm here for you. You don't have to feel forced to do anything. I'm not leaving you alone . " Ryuji says and Shokichi nods with a slightly happier facial expression. Ryuji lets Shokichi head rest on his chest. He noticed how stressed Shokichi is and just wants to care for him. Shokichi has been hurt way too much Ryuji's heart aches for me . Ryuji feels like a life line to Shokichi somehow. Someone that won't play with his heart . He knows nobody listens to Shokichi when he talks to the full extent .

Shokichi is like a puppet to everyone that was dating him even Elly but that is how Ryuji thinks. Ryuji knows that he's too scared to speak up because Shokichi is just like him when someone hurts him . He locks people out of his thoughts . Shokichi looks up at Ryuji and feels the urge to tell him what's on his mind. He ends up telling him what's on his mind .

Ryuji just pulls him close while wiping his tears away . Ryuji knew he was scared and didn't want to go to work tomorrow. He just let Shokichi cry in his arms . Shokichi fell asleep crying. He put Shokichi in his lap.


	76. Chapter 76

Once they get to work both of them go separate ways . Tetsuya asked him what happened with Ryuji . He explained nothing happened and they're just going slow with their relationship. Tetsuya listened to him . Shokichi hid behind Tetsuya when Nesmith walked by . He looks around then walks into the room . He practices and Ryuji was waiting outside for him. Ryuji watches him and smiles. Elly walks by and quickly leaves. Once Shokichi gets done practicing he walks out and Ryuji takes his hand. They begin walking to the car. They get into the car. Ryuji drives to his place . The dogs greet them and Shokichi smiles. Ryuji shows Shokichi around. He hears a yawns from Shokichi. He takes them to the bed room and watches Shokichi get changed . Shokichi knows Ryuji wants something else but he just wants to take a nap .

Ryuji gets in bed and Shokichi lays in his arms . Shokichi feels arms wrap around him and he closes his eyes . Ryuji rubs his back. Snores come from Shokichi. Ryuji kisses his forehead. Shokichi wakes up an hour later and Ryuji smothers him in kisses . " Ryuji .. I love you" Shokichi manages to say. Ryuji smiles . " Ryuji I can do you but I'm not ready to be touched like that .. please don't use the location against me " Shokichi says and Ryuji nods . Ryuji knows Shokichi is fragile right now .


	77. Chapter 77

Ryuji just held Shokichi tightly.Shokichi relaxed in his arms.He looked up at Ryuji. He put his fingers inbetween his .Ryuji kissed his cheek.He thinks this is really love. He's taking his time with this . He gave him tiny kisses to lips .Shokichi smiled . He closes his eyes . 

Ryuji rocks him a tiny bit so he relaxes . Shokichi's snores fill the room. Ryuji falls asleep soon after .

He wakes up to Shokichi's mouth on his dick . He moansand releases into Shokichi's mouth.

Shokichi's cuteness when he begged to be cuddled almostmade Ryuji's heart burst. He wiggled back up into Ryuji's arms. Ryuji was just in awe with how cute Shokichi can be. " Babyyou are so cute " Ryuji says as he kisses Shokichi softly.Shokichi buries his face in Ryuji's chest. He carries him to the kitchen and sets him on the counter.

He makes them breakfast. " Do you want to stay with me?" Ryuji askedand Shokichi nodded.Shokichi didn't like being alone and Ryuji was scared to leave him alone . They start eating. Ryuji set the dishes in the sink and let Shokichi's legs wrap around him and he lifted him up . He felt arms wrap around his neck . Shokichi buried his face in Ryuji's chest . Ryuji took him to the couch. He played with his hair. They get up to get ready after a few minutes.


	78. Chapter 78

Ryuji sneaks a kiss from Shokichi's lips as he gets ready. Shokichi felt Ryuji his side and bury his face into it. He wraps his arm around Ryuji . He walks them to the car. Once they get to work they share a small kiss and part ways for the day.

Shokichi tries to practice but he doesn't want to stay in the room because of what happened last time . He continued to practice. Ryuji came to watch him after he was done He walked in the room and Shokichi ran into his arms. He kissed Shokichi softy and took them home for the day. Shokichi fell asleep on the way home . Ryuji carried Shokichi in and took him upstairs to sleep on the bed. He set him down and layed next to him . Shokichi moved closer and Ryuji held him tightly. Ryuji kissed Shokichi's head. He fell asleep after an hour.


	79. Chapter 79

They both woke up the next morning. Shokichi looks up at his boyfriend. He felt Ryuji's lips against his and bites his bottom lip . Ryuji let's his tongue slip into his mouth . The fight for dominance ends with Ryuji pinning Shokichi to the bed . "Are you sure you want this?" Ryuji said as he wiped away a tear going down Shokichi's face. "Yes baby" Shokichi says and Ryuji slides off Shokichi's pants before his own . He slips inside him thrusting gently and gradually gets harsher when Shokichi says he wants them harsher.

He heard Shokichi moan softly and kisses him passionately. He releases inside him and Shokichi releases on the sheets. He cleans Shokichi up and puts him onto his lap and arms wrap around him. A mumbled "I love you " came from Shokichi. He smiled and played with Shokichi's hair. Shokichi felt a hand hold his . He buried his face into Ryuji's chest with a smile. " It's a day off baby don't worry we don't have work." Ryuji said as Shokichi kisses him softly. He liked seeing Shokichi happy like this . The dogs jump on the bed and Ryuji lets them stay on the bed for now . He smiles at Shokichi and squeezes him.


	80. Chapter 80

Shokichi felt Ryuji 's mustache tickle his lips and a giggle left his lips . Ryuji felt Shokichi playfully grind against him . He knew Shokichi wanted more . Shokichi felt Ryuji's dick slip inside him and he started moving his hips . He gradually got faster with his movements and moaned in Ryuji's ear. He felt Ryuji release inside him. Ryuji smiled and held him tightly . He pulled out.   
Shokichi hides his blushing face . He trusts Ryuji a lot and doesn't want either of them to fuck up thie relationship. Ryuji hears him mumbling stuff about screwing up. He rubs his back. Shokichi starts to relax and Ryuji kisses his head. Ryuji notices Shokichi sleeping .  
He sets Shokichi to the side to go downstairs and get them some food. Shokichi wakes a few minutes later to see food. He starts to eat. Ryuji smiles and turns on the TV. Shokichi moved closer to Ryuji and smiled. He felt better near Ryuji .  
Ryuji plays with his hair. Shokichi sighs and feels the blanket being put over him . They relax for the remainder of the day .


	81. Chapter 81

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my plot was a little bit clustered but thank you to the people who read my fanfic .   
> This part tugged at my heartstrings.

After a few months passed Ryuji proposed to Shokichi. Shokichi answered with a yes . They were in briefing for a special surprise and Akira let him do it. A tear went downShokichi's face . Ryuji kissed it away . He sat Shokichi down on his lap then the meeting continued. Once they got home they passionately kissed each other . " B-ed " Shokichi said in between moans . Shokichi's moans filled the bed room．

After a year or two passedthey got married . Shokichi had a baby girl . They named her Alana . One day Alana will hear the story of how her fathers got together . They are now a family.


	82. Notes.

This chapter is mainly bullet point notes /spoilers   
• Aged Kenchi down to 37/38 but in my current fic one he’s his normal age  
• Akira&Kenchi are a few months apart in this case   
•Nesmith has a crush on Shokichi  
• Kazuki has issues  
• Shokichi and Ryuji are the weirdest paring that I came up with   
• Keiji is 40 still  
• the couples do live together   
•Hiro is a matchmaker   
•This is half non AU so the rest of Doberman Infinity have wives and so does Hiro.  
• Ami & Shizuka are dating and Aya is straight


End file.
